Learning to love you
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: May runs into Drew while traveling to her next contest. A vicious storm stops them from making it on time. May believes Suicune’s death is linked to the storm, and the destruction of the world. Can they save the world, while learning to love each other?
1. The legend

"I'll never understand why I get so lost," May said, yawning. "Or why I woke up at 6:30." The sun was beginning to rise making the sky a light pink.

"Nya," Skitty said, behind her. (Translation: Why so early? I'm hungry!)

"Wait 'til we get to the town," May said, almost falling asleep while talking.

They were walking in the middle of a large field. Huge trees surrounded them, with thick branches full of leaves. The wind swept furiously across the field, rattling the branches. Dark clouds began to block out the sun, covering the sky. The wind started to blow harder. Trees started to sway making noises as they moved. All of a sudden something wet landed on May's nose.

"Rain?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Nya! Nya!" (Translation: It's starting to rain like big fluffy cats!)

"Cats and dogs," May corrected.

"Nya, nya," Skitty said, while bouncing. (Translation: Dogs are not cool enough to be mentioned!)

"Suicune!" May yelled in fear!

"Nya?" Skitty asked. (Translation: What does that have to do with me?)

"Nothing. Haven't you heard the legend?" May asked.

"Nay?" (Translation: The legend of me?)

"No! The legend of Suicune. It says that when Suicune dies the world shall end. The winds will become vicious with anger, destroying everything in its path. The rain will fall down hard, flooding the earth. Fierce snowstorms will freeze all life, causing the world to go into a second ice age. Until all of humanity has paid for the death of the North Wind." May said.

"Nya?" (Translation: You think Suicune died?)

"I'm just guessing, Skitty. It's summer, right?" May asked.

"Nya," Skitty replied. (Translation: I guess you're right.)

"Hurry up. We have to keep moving if we want to make it to the contest on time," May said, while running.

"Nya!" (Translation: Too early!)

May was running through the trees getting lost. She tripped over a twig, fell to the ground, and decided to take a break. She sat under an oak tree.

"Well, if it isn't May," A familiar voice said, "Lost as usual, May?"

"What do you want, Drew?" She asked, getting very annoyed.

"Nothing. I thought you might need some help," He replied.

"No thanks," May said, looking around. "Have you seen Skitty?"

"You never could control that Pokemon," He said.

"I don't have time for this," May said, getting up only to be pushed back down by the wind.

May was soaked and shivering under the thick oak tree. Drew took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Thanks," She said.

"No problem," He replied.

"I think this has something to do with Suicune," May said.

"Are you crazy? It's just a summer storm!" Drew argued.

"A summer storm? I think _you're _crazy," May replied.

The wind began to howl, making May shake in fear. She heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?" She asked Drew.

"I don't know," He replied, walking in front of her.

They heard a weird meowing noise, and out popped Skitty. It spun around, looking in all directions until it spotted its trainer. Then it jumped May's arms.

"Is Skitty a boy or a girl," Drew asked.

"Drew!" May shouted.

"Nya." (Translation: Girl, you idiot.)

"Guess I should call you she instead of it.

"Nya!" (Translation: You should)

It started raining harder, while Drew and May searched for shelter. They came to a lake in the middle of nowhere.

"What the?" Drew said.

The lake started to glow a light blue color. Almost white. A shape appeared in the water. It looked like a blue dog with a purple mane, white diamond shapes were on various parts of its body. It had two tails that looked like white streamers.

"Is that Suicune?" May asked.

"No, it's just its spirit. You can see right through it," Drew said, staring in awe at the beast.

A howling noise came from Suicune's mouth. Skitty's ears perked up, and she hissed.

"When one of Ho-Oh's creations is killed, the world shall end," May said.

"Someone killed Suicune?" Drew asked.

Suicune nodded, then vanished into the mist it created. The lake water started to rise as it left the area. Soon the lake overflowed. Water knocked May over, pulling her into the lake.

"Drew, help!" She screamed, before she started swallowing water. She coughed uncontrollable, making it hard for her to stay above the surface.

Drew tried to grab her hand, but it was too far away. He called out Flygon, telling the sand dragon to save May. The dragon flew into the air, and dived into the water. Seconds turned into minutes, and Flygon did not return.

"Flygon…," Drew said, sadly.

Suddenly, something exploded out of the water. Drew grabbed Skitty and ran. The water knocked him over, causing him to drop Skitty. Skitty rolled over next to Drew. She meowed, forcing him to get up. He looked up and saw May riding Flygon.

"Good boy," Drew said, happily.

May got off Flygon, while Drew ran over to her.

"Are you alright," He asked.

"I'll be fine," She replied.

'_She's lying,' Drew thought._

Drew returned Flygon, and they continued to walk until they came to a road.

"Which way?" May asked.

"Right," Drew replied, "Right is always right."

"Sure, lets go with that," May said, picking up Skitty.

They ran right until they came to a small town. The wind knocked over trees. Water ruled the streets. There were no lights on.

"The power must have gone out," Drew said, looking for a place to stay.

"Look, a Pokemon center," May shouted over the roar of the wind.

Drew grabbed her hand, and began to run towards the Pokemon center. May was having a tough time keeping up. They burst through the doors gasping for breath.

"Oh, my," Nurse Joy said, while running to get them towels.

"Nurse Joy, can we have a room please?," May asked, sweetly.

"Sure," Nurse joy said, handing them each a towel.

"Thanks," May replied.

"Could you cheek our Pokemon?" Drew asked.

"Of course," Nurse joy replied, taking both trainers Pokemon.

May returned Skitty and gave her to Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," She said.

"You're welcome," Nurse joy replied. "Your room is number 23, bye."

With that said, May and Drew walked down the hall to room 23.

When they got to the room, Drew unlocked the door. The room was very plain. It had boring white walls, two beds, a bathroom, and a window. The rain sounded like bullets against the glass.

May slowly walked to her bed and flopped down on it. Drew shut the door and walked over to his bed. He sat down, staring at May the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" May asked him.

"Nothing," He said, turning away.

The room was silent for quit a while. All that could be heard was the sound of rain on the roof and window. May and Drew were both thinking about what was going to happen now.

'_If Suicune really is dead, what will happen to us?' _May asked herself.'_Will we die?'_She shivered at that thought. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she began to watch Drew. '_I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

'_We have to save the world from destruction. We? Will May help me? Will she care?' _Drew turned to look out the window.

"Drew?" May asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Will we survive the storm?"

"We have to stay strong," Drew said, " Through it all."

"Right," May said, "Lets make a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Drew asked, turning around.

"A promise to save the world no matter what," She said.

"A promise to help everyone," Drew added.

"A promise to stay together, my friend," May said.

"You got it," Drew replied, falling asleep shortly after.

'_I hope we can keep are promises, Drew,'_ May thought, while falling asleep.

* * *

How'd you like it?

Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not perfect.


	2. Fire!

May rolled over in her sleep, and fell of the bed. "What a nice way to wake up," She said sarcastically. She looked out the window. It was completely dark.

"Is it morning?" Drew asked, annoyed that May woke him up.

"I think so," She replied.

Drew looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM.

"I never sleep in this late," Drew said.

"I do," May said.

"You're lazy, that's why," Drew replied, getting up and walking out the door.

"I'm not lazy!" May yelled, waking people up. "Sorry."

She followed Drew to where Nurse Joy was.

"Nurse Joy, do you know anything about Suicune?" May asked, while grabbing her Pokeballs from Nurse Joy.

"Not much," Nurse Joy replied," I know that Suicune use to leave in a forest East of this city."

"Use to live in a forest?" Drew asked, "What happened to it?"

"I'm not really sure. One day we heard howling noises coming from the forest. Then we saw a bright blue light. Pokemon ran wild trying to escape from something. Then there was silence, a loud band, then nothing."

"So you don't know what happened?" Drew asked, taking his Pokeballs too.

"I'm afraid not," Nurse Joy replied. "You're not going to got to that forest, are you?" She asked.

"We have to know what happened to Suicune," May replied.

"But it's dangerous," Nurse joy shrieked.

"We know," Was all Drew said before he walked out the door.

"Are you going with him?" Nurse Joy asked, turning to May.

"Of course," May replied.

"Well," She sighed, "I guess I can't stop you. Good luck."

"Thanks," May said, while running out the door. The icy wind stung her face as she ran to catch up to Drew. He was sitting by a knocked over tree. May ran up beside him.

"What cha doin'?" She asked.

"Trying the figure out why this tree fell. It looks like it was well rooted into the ground," Drew replied.

"So?" May asked, "Couldn't the wind have knocked it down?"

"I doubt it," He said, looking at the house it crushed.

"Do you think anyone's inside?" May asked.

"They probably left when the tree was beginning to fall," He said.

May took out Espeon's Pokeball.

"Go, Espeon," She said, as the Pink fox-like Pokemon appeared.

"Espeon?" _'Why am I here, May?'_

"You can speak to me in my mind?" May practically screamed.

"It's called telepathy, May. Talking through the mind," Drew explained.

"Who turned you into the walking dictionary," May asked.

"Espeon." '_She doesn't get it.'_

"I agree," Drew said.

"Espeon, could you see if anyone is in this house?" May asked.

Espeon looked at the house. She focused her energy, and looked inside the house. She scanned the house looking for signs of life.

Suddenly, the house caught on fire.

"What the heck just happened?" Drew asked, looking at Espeon.

"Espeon!" '_The tree crushed the stove! There's a boy trapped inside!' _

"What?" May yelled.

"I'll go. You stay here. Where is he?" Drew asked.

"Espeon, on." _'He's in the nearest bedroom to the door. He's trapped under his bed!'_

"Right. Go, Absol," Drew called out the white cat-like Pokemon. "We're going to save a little boy in this house, Absol," Drew said.

"Sol!" (Translation: All right! Some action!)

After say good-bye to May, Drew and Absol raced into the house, searching for the boy.

"I hope he'll be ok," May said.

"Espeon." '_Don't worry he'll be fine. After all, he has Absol.' _

"I guess you're right," May said, looking through the open door way. "Stay safe, Drew."

(Inside the house)

" I can't breathe," Drew said, while coughing. Absol marched a step behind him.

There was a cracking noise from above. Drew looked up to see a chunk of the wall about to fall on him.

"Help!" A small voice yelled, "Please."

'_That must be the boy," _Drew thought.

The burning wall hit him in the back, practically knocking him out. Absol rushed to help his trainer.

"Sol?" He asked. (Translation: How can I help?)

"Use Razor Wind on the thing on my back," Drew coughed.

Absol obeyed, releasing a white boomerang like thing from his head. The attack hit the burning piece of wall, knocking it off of Drew's back.

"Thank you, Absol," Drew said, struggling to get up. His body felt so weak. It was like he was a newborn baby learning to crawl. Absol helped him up, and they made their way to the boy's bedroom.

When they got there, the boy was barley breathing. Drew ran over to the fallen boy, and tried shaking him.

"Hey, wake up," Drew said.

The boy didn't move. He remained still, dying. Drew tried to push the bed off of him, but it was no use.

"Absol, use Shadow ball on the bed," Drew commanded.

Absol nodded once, gathering energy into his mouth. He shot a black and purple ball at the bed. It hit with a Banging noise, knocking the bed across the room, into the wall. The wall caught the bed on fire, breaking the window right above it.

Drew picked up the boy, and began to run out of the room. Absol following close behind.

In the hallway, Drew couldn't tell which way led to the door. He decided to turn right. He ran past many empty rooms. None where an exit.

In a bathroom a pipe exploded. The explosion knocked Drew against a wall. Absol clawed at the pipe until the water wasn't hitting Drew anymore.

Drew stood up, the boy still in his arms. he began to panic. '_How am I going to get out?'_

Normally Drew wouldn't panic, but fear was taking over. He ran down the hallway, then stopped. A dead end.

He started to run back, hoping he would make it out with the boy.

Another chunk of the ceiling was about to land on Drew. Absol jumped in front of him, hitting it with his head.

"Absol, Sol!" He cried.

Drew took a right this time. He was positive it would lead him out. Absol was now running in front of him, making sure nothing else would stop Drew from getting out.

They saw the door coming closer and closer.

(Outside the house)

"Drew sure is taking a long time. I hope he's alright," May said, while petting Espeon.

"Espeon." '_He'll be fine. Look, they're coming!' _

May looked to see Drew And Absol running through the smoke. Drew ran next to May, then collapsed onto the ground. He was breathing heavily, choking on air. He lay the boy down, and began to examine him.

"Is he alright?" May asked.

"He's breathing. That's all I know for sure," Drew said, while coughing again.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He lied. The truth is, he didn't feel fine. He felt terrible, to be exact.

Espeon walked over to the boy. Sitting down, she examined him with her psychic powers. She lay one paw on his slowly moving chest.

"Espeon." '_He will be fine.'_

As she said this, the boy opened one eye.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Drew just saved you," May replied.

The boy looked at Drew. "You saved me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Drew replied weakly.

"Thank you," The boy said, hugging Drew.

"Not so tight," Drew said, choking.

"Sorry," The boy replied, letting go of Drew.

"Espeon, Espe?" _'What happened?'_

"You can talk?" The boy asked, frightened.

"Espe," Espeon sighed. '_you're the second person who asked me that today.'_

"I guess I'll tell you what happened," The boy said.

"What's your name?" May asked, sweetly. "My name is May."

"I'm Toby," The boy replied.

"Nice to meet you, Toby," May said.

"You too," Toby replied.

"On with the story," Drew said, returning Absol.

"Right. Around 6 in the morning we heard this ripping noise. My mommy looked outside and saw a tree coming out of the ground. She called us, but I was a heavy sleeper. Then the tree hit the roof, and they had to leave. My mommy tried to come get me, but the ceiling was caving in, stopping her. She had to leave with my dad and sister. She was crying, but she was not strong enough to save me. I heard them drive away, then darkness." Toby cried

"Where are they now?" Drew asked.

"Probably with my friend, Ricky.

"And where does he live?" May asked.

"In a small town near that forest." He said.

"That's where we're going!" May shouted, excitedly," We can take you home."

"You can?" Toby smiled.

May was looking the small boy over. He seemed to be about the age of 8, maybe younger. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue long sleeve shirt. His shirt was so long that it almost coved up his tan shorts.

"Does that forest have a name?" Drew asked.

"Its called Crystal forest," Toby said, "It got its name from all the crystals hidden in the forest."

"Cool," May said, helping Drew up. She returned Espeon, and released a Pikachu.

The little yellow mouse squeaked his greetings.

"Since when do you have a Pikachu?" Drew asked.

"I caught him while we were about to leave Kanto.

"To come here, to Johto?" Drew asked again.

"Yeah. I usually keep him out like Ash, but he was hurt really badly." May said.

"So you kept him in his Pokeball?" Drew asked.

"Yep," Was May's only response, as Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.

"You're a great trainer," Toby said.

"Thanks," May replied.

"Pika," Pikachu said, raising one arm in the air. (Translation: I'm joining the party)

"Oh boy," May said.

"This will be interesting," commented Drew.

"I like Pikachu already," Toby said.

Before leaving, Toby looked at the burning house one more time.

"It's time to move on, Toby," May said, gently.

"I guess you're right," Toby said, looking at the ground.

"Come on, you guys. We have to go," Drew said.

"Sorry Drew," They said together.

It was still raining pretty hard, but they didn't care. Drew was just happy to be alive. May was happy that Drew was ok, and Toby is excited about seeing his family again. May picked up Toby, and they walked towards the forest.


	3. Suicune's revenge

By the time they made it to the town, May couldn't see her hand in front of her face. The town was covered in a thick blanket of fog.

"Kind of creepy," Drew commented.

"I can't see my hand!" May screamed, running in circles.

"Maybe if you put me down you'll find it," Toby suggested.

"Good idea," May said. She set the kid down, and moved her and really close to her face.

"Ow, that hurt," May said, falling over.

"Pika!" (Translation: What's the big idea?!)

"Did you just slap yourself?" Drew asked while laughing.

"Maybe," May said, getting up. " How did you know?"

"I heard it," He replied.

Toby was on the floor laughing really hard. "Sorry," He said, "I can't help it."

Pikachu joined in on the laughing too.

"I thought you were on my side," May said, angrily.

"Pika, pika!" (translation: Not anymore)

"Toby! Toby where are you," A woman called through the fog.

"Mommy," Toby yelled, running towards the voice. "Mommy where are you? I can't see you!"

"Toby come back," May said, picking up Pikachu and running to the boy.

"This is so weird," Drew said, to himself.

"Mommy," Toby said, quietly.

"We'll find her, Toby," May said, putting a hand on his small shoulder.

"Ok," He replied.

Pikachu jumped out of May's arms, and rubbed his head against Toby's leg.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Toby said, "I feel better now." He looked around. "Where's Drew?"

"Drew? Hey, Drew!" May called. No answer. "That's weird."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

All of a sudden a ghostly figure appeared in the fog. It stared at May and Toby. The fog began to hide it. All that could be seen now were its big red eyes.

Toby ran to May, and she picked him up. The red eyes began to get larger, then smaller. Suddenly, they disappeared all together. Pikachu hid under May's bandana.

"What was that," Toby asked, shaking.

"I-I don't know," May tried to say.

"What's going on?" Drew asked, walking up behind May.

"Drew," May exclaimed.

"Who else?" He asked. He looked at where the eyes had been. Then at May. _'What's with her?' _He thought.

May put Toby down, and walked over to were the eyes were.

"Toby," A woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Mommy," Toby said, running to hug her.

"I was so worried," She said.

"Mommy, Drew and May saved me," He said.

"Thank you," His mom said to Drew.

"You should thank May too. She took care of him where we were walking," Drew said.

"Where is she?" Toby asked.

"That's weird. She was just here a minute ago," Drew said.

"It is easy to get lost in this fog," The woman said," It makes you hallucinate sometimes."

"Mommy, can I have my Charmander?" Toby asked.

"You're going to look for her, aren't you?" She asked. Toby nodded. "Here, take him. Just promise to come back."

"I will. Come on, Drew," Toby said, releasing the fire lizard.

"Char!" (Translation: You're alive)

"Come on, boy. We have to find my friend," Toby said.

"Char, char." (Translation: Lets go)

"AHHHH," Someone screamed.

"That was May," Drew said, while running.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower to clear some of this fog," Toby said.

"Char," he agreed.

The little fire lizard shot a huge stream of fire into the fog. The fog moved out of the fires path. Toby saw those red eyes appear again.

"Do you see that?" He asked Drew.

"See what?" Drew didn't see anything but fog.

"Those eyes," Toby said.

"Toby, there's nothing there," Drew said.

"But…," Toby looked again, but the eyes were gone. He looked at the floor. '_I know I saw something. I know it!' _Toby thought angrily.

Charmander looked at his young trainer. "I'm ok, boy," Toby said, petting the lizard on the head.

Suddenly, Pikachu appeared out of the fog. He ran right into Drew, knocking him over.

"Pikachu, where is May," Drew asked.

"Pika," The mouse said, pointing straight ahead.

"I don't see anything," Drew said.

"Help me," May said, running through the fog and into Drew. "What the heck?"

"Why me?" Drew asked, while Pikachu laughed.

"Sorry," May said, getting off of him.

The red eyes appeared again, but Drew still couldn't see them.

"Why can't he see them?" May asked Toby.

"I don't know," he replied.

The red eyes grew bigger and bigger. Everyone moved backwards, and May hid behind Drew. Toby walked behind Charmander, and the fire lizard glared at the eyes.

'_That's it,' Toby thought excitedly._

"Charmander, use scary face," Toby commanded.

Charmander made a face. Humans wouldn't say it was scary, but Pokemon probably would. The eyes continued to grow.

"Full power," Toby said.

Charmander made a scary face.

'_How can a cute little Charmander make such a scary face?' May asked herself._

The eyes began shrinking. They left with a growl.

"Good job, you guys," Toby's mom said.

"Why do people just appear out of nowhere?" May asked. Everyone ignored her.

"Thank you for bring Toby back. We must go now," She said.

"Bye guys," Toby waved with Charmander, as they faded into the fog.

"Where did they go?" May asked.

"I'm starting to wonder if they were ever here," Drew said. He didn't see a town anymore, just an empty rode covered in fog. The town had disappeared with Toby and his mom. A strong gust of wind blew all the fog away. There was no town, no people, no nothing.

"Lets keep going," Drew said.

"Ok," May replied, putting Pikachu on her shoulder.

As they got closer to the forest, the wind howled in rage. '_The wind is trying to stop us from getting to the forest.'_ May thought.

It started raining harder. It was almost impossible to see. Drew grabbed May's hand so she wouldn't get lost. The forest seemed to be disappearing.

"We're not getting anywhere," Drew said, angrily.

May looked around. Shadows seemed to be moving towards her. She saw some lights in the distance.

"A car?" May asked, confused.

"Where?" Drew said, looking around.

"There," May pointed to the lights.

The car was speeding towards them. Drew pushed May off the road, almost getting hit while grabbing Pikachu. The car backed up. There was something strange about the it.

"What is going on here?!" Drew yelled!

When May looked inside the car it was empty. There was no one inside.

"How is that possible? No one is driving the car," My screamed in fear.

Pikachu jumped on the roof of the car to examine three huge scratch marks.

"Pika," (Translation: Look at these marks)

"Must have been made by something big," Drew said.

Suddenly, the car started moving back and forth, causing Pikachu to roll off of it. He hit the ground headfirst.

"Pikachu," May said, grabbing the mouse.

The car honked twice. Then its doors opened and the seat belts grabbed May and Drew, pulling them into the car. Drew was in the driver's seat, while May was upside down in the passengers seat. Pikachu was stuck in the glove compartment.

"Pika," He squeaked.

The car started to back up really fast. May's door was still open, and Drew was trying to shut it. When the door was closed, Drew looked at May.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Drive the car," May said, trying to sit right side up. She wasn't having much luck. The glove compartment was open, then began to close, trapping the mouse Pokemon inside.

"Pika, Pi!" He yelped. (Translation: May, do something)

"I can't move," May said, trying to get her glove unstuck from the door.

Drew grabbed the steering wheel, and tried to steer the car.

"Do you know what you're doing?" May asked.

"No idea," Drew replied, calmly. He tried to turn the car around so it wasn't moving backwards.

"I hope the police don't see us," May said.

"Yeah, a 15-year-old boy ties to drive car," Drew said.

"And fails miserable," May finished, laughing.

"Hey, that's not nice," Drew said.

"You have no idea what you're doing," May said. "Watch the road!"

Drew looked at the road to see it rising into the sky.

"What is happening?" May asked.

"I don't know," Drew said. "Where are the breaks on this think!"

"To your left? Right? I don't know," May replied.

"I don't ether," He said. "Brace yourself. We're going to crash!"

Drew put his feet on the steering wheel, pushing himself into the back seat.

"At least the steering wheel won't kill me," He said.

May covered her head with her arms. Pikachu had nothing to hold onto in the glove compartment.

The car crashed into a huge rock, causing Drew to be thrown out the window. The crash made May hit her head hard on the glove compartment. Pikachu came tumbling out of it holding a flashlight.

Drew struggled to get up. The crash wasn't what he expected. He thought it would kill him not give him a headache. His head was bleeding so he wrapped a piece of his jacket around his head. Blood soaked through the purple cloth. He hopped off the car, and went to see if May was ok. When he opened the door, Pikachu rolled onto the floor still holding the flashlight. Drew picked up the mouse and sprayed some super potion on him.

"Pika," The mouse asked, opening his eyes.

"You'll be fine," Drew said, setting the mouse on the road.

Drew pulled May out of the car, and held her in his arms.

"May on the other hand… I'm not so sure," Drew said, looking at Pikachu's sad face.

Drew could see that her arms were badly bruised. Her face was red, and she wasn't moving. He shook her a bit. Still nothing. He checked to see if she was breathing. She was breathing, barley. He looked up at the rising road. It was still moving. He saw Suicune at the top. _'Why is it smiling?" _Drew glared at the beast.

Suicune growled and jumped down to Drew. It stared at him with cold red eyes. Drew was confused. What had he done to make it so angry? Why take its anger out on May?

Pikachu growled at Suicune, jumping at the beast angrily. Suicune didn't move. It don't have to. Pikachu went right through it, smashing into the wall of rock. Suicune looked pleased. Growling, it walked towards Drew.

Pikachu watched unsure of what to do. Drew pulled May closer to him. She stared coughing, startling Drew. Suicune backed away.

"May," Drew said.

"What's going on? Why do my arms hurt so badly?" May asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"The car crashed, remember?" Drew asked her.

She shook her head, and turned towards him. Suicune growled, causing them to jump. The creature stared at them with hatred burning in its red eyes.

"Why does Suicune hate us?" May asked.

"It's not us. It hates all humans because of what they've done," He replied.

"And what did they do?" She asked.

"They destroyed a beast that was sent here to watch us. They are the reason for all this chaos," He said.

"But we didn't do anything," May cried.

"I know," Drew said, "But Suicune doesn't."

Suicune howled, making a huge gust of wind blow towards May and Drew. The wind whipped them hard, blowing them backwards.

"Suicune, stop it," Drew yelled, "Please?"

Suicune didn't answer. Instead it made it rain harder. The car started to move again. It hit Drew in the back, causing him to wince.

"Suicune," May said softly. The beast looked at her. She was crying, but the rain made it hard to tell. Suicune backed off slowly. '_Is Suicune afraid of May?' _Drew asked himself.

Suicune was still backing away. Its head low. It howled once more, stopping the harsh wind. The rain continued but not as hard. Suicune looked at the forest, howling in despair.

"Stay away from my forest, you filthy humans," Suicune growled.

"But…," May began.

"Silence! You destroyed my home. You killed my friends. You caused the worlds destruction. This is all your fault." It howled, glaring at them.

They stayed quiet, too scared to speak. Suicune looked at them one more time before turning away. It faded into the air. Rain pelted the broken car.

"What just happened," May asked confused.

Drew wasn't sure what to say. "I-I-I… don't know," He stuttered.

Pikachu ran to his trainer. "Pika," He asked. (Translation: Is that the last time we'll see Suicune?)

"Probably not," Drew replied.

Pikachu shined the flashlight in the car. He found an umbrella in the back seat. He grabbed it and handed it to Drew.

"Thanks," Drew said, while taking the umbrella. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," May replied. She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move.

"A little help?" She asked Drew.

He held out his hand, pulling her up when she grabbed it. She snatched the umbrella and opened it.

"Lets get going. That forest isn't going to come to us," Drew said, taking the umbrella from May.

"Hey! I guess you're right," She sighed, "Lets go."

Pikachu jumped on her shoulder, while she grabbed the umbrella from Drew. They continued to walk towards the forest, trying to get the umbrella from the other.

Pikachu, pika!" (Translation: Stop the umbrella feud)

"No," they said in unison. Laughing about it afterwards.

"Pika." (Translation: Does it ever end?)

"No. That would be boring," Drew said.

"Yeah. Also, it's _my _umbrella since _my_ Pikachu found it," May said.

"Uh, I don't think so," Drew replied, holding the umbrella high over his head.

"Why are you so tall?" May asked.

"Because I'm a boy," He replied.

Pika, chu, chu." (Translation: Duh! Duh. No duh!)

"Pikachu, the female in your species is bigger then the male," May said.

"Chu!" (Translation: What chu talkin' 'bout)

"Nothing," May said, putting her hand in Drew's face, and stealing the umbrella.

"No fair," He shouted.

"Life's not fair," She said, childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever," He replied, trying to get the umbrella back.

"Pika." (Translation: It never ends)

"You got that right," May said, leaving Drew in her dust.


	4. Crazy bus ride

Drew lost track of how long they had been walking, but he believes it was well over 6 hours. He looked at May. She walked slowly behind him, with a sleeping Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Lets take a break," He said.

"Finally," May sighed, sitting down.

Drew sat next to her, yawning. He was sick of walking, sick of not getting anywhere, and so sick of his companion complaining.

Pikachu sat in between them saying "Pika." (Translation: Keep this G rated please)

They glared at him.

"Pikachu!" May shouted.

"Pika? Pika!" (Translation: What? I just don't want to have a furless brother/sister)

May punched the top of his head. "Shut. Up. Please." She said.

"Sick minded Pikachu!" Drew said, glaring at the rat.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika!" (Translation: Prove me wrong. You're a boy. A BOY!!!)

"So are you," Drew argued.

"Pika!" (Translation: I'm a Pokemon. There's a difference.)

"Not much of a difference," Drew said.

"Pika, Pika." (Translation: I don't trust you.)

Drew snatched the flashlight Pikachu was holding. "Where were you on the night of June 1st 2004?" Drew asked him.

"Pika." (Translation: In Kanto. What's it to you?)

"What were you doing?" He looked at the mouse.

"Pikachu." (Translation: Eating grass. I didn't commit a crime)

"Drew, why are you interrogating my Pikachu?" May asked.

"Because it's fun," He replied.

"Pika." (Translation: I should eat your hair, grass head.)

Drew glared at him again. Pikachu gave Drew a 'I'm innocent' look. Drew sighed.

"I'm tired." May said, resting her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Me too," He yawned.

He looked at the yellow mouse. "What?" He asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said, pointing a finger at him.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

Pikachu shook his head, and laughed. May was completely asleep. Pikachu was thinking, and Drew was leaning against a rock. '_Why am I so furry? Why are my thoughts yellow? Why am I yellow? Too many question!' _Pikachu thought, looking at his trainer. '_Where am I suppose to sleep? On grass heads head!' _Pikachu jumped on Drew's head and made himself comfortable.

"Do you mind?" Drew asked, annoyed.

"Pika!" (Translation: Yes I do. Good night.)

"Whatever," Drew replied, leaning his head on May's head.

* * *

(Somewhere in the darkness)

"They'll never stop the destruction. The fear," A voice said.

"If they make it that far," A second voice said.

"Have faith in people for once," the first voice shouted.

"No. I want a cookie," The second voice said.

"Dog cookie?" The first voice asked.

"Chocolate cookie!" The second voice shouted.

"We're not suppose to eat chocolate!" The first voice growled.

"Come on lets find our brother," The second voice said.

"Who knew he could cause all this," The first voice said, impressed.

* * *

(Back to May and Drew. Morning!)

"What happened to the umbrella?" Drew asked, yawning.

"Pika," The mouse bounced. (Translation: It fell)

"That explains why I'm all wet," May said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi, May, Drew! What are you guys doing here?" A strange girl voice shouted.

"Huh? Harley? I thought you were a girl…," May said, scratching her head.

"That's ok, huh. How have you been?" The 'guy' asked.

"Fine. Just fine," May said, steeping backwards because Harley's face was really close to hers.

"Personal space," Drew said, pulling Harley away from May.

"I can breath again," May announced.

"Hi, Drew. Have you told her yet?" Harley asked.

"That you're a crazy idiot? Yes I have," Drew said, smirking.

"Don't touch me, jerk," Harley shouted, "You're ruining my sleeve."

"Why should I care?" Drew asked.

"Do something useful and go away!" Harley said.

"Say it don't spay it," Drew said walking away.

Harley walked up to May and grabbed her hands.

"So, Hun? How long have you been traveling alone with a boy? Do your parents know?" Harley asked.

"I've been traveling with him since two days ago. I'm not sure if my parents know or care," May said, trying to move away.

"Drew shouldn't have left, Hun," Harley said, with a creepy smile.

"W-why?" May asked, shaking.

"You'll see," Harley smiled.

* * *

(With Drew)

"Harley annoys me to no end," Drew said, walking angrily towards the umbrella.

"Pika, Pika!" (Translation: Was it safe to leave May alone back there?)

"She'll be fine. Look for food while I get the umbrella," Drew commanded.

"Pika," Pikachu saluted him. (Translation: Yes Ma'am.)

"Just go!" Drew yelled.

Pikachu ran towards an apple tree, while Drew walked over to the umbrella. Before he could pick it up, he heard a voice.

"You made a mistake, Drew," The voice said, laughing.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Drew asked, forgetting the umbrella.

"We know more then you think," a second voice said.

"What kind of mistake?" Drew asked.

"Should we tell him?" The second voice asked.

"It won't affect him if we don't. Just his little friend," the first voice said.

"This has something to do with May, doesn't it?" Drew asked.

"Look, he's not as dumb as we thought," The first voice said, while the other laughed.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?!" Drew shouted, annoyed.

"No," The second voice said.

"That purple haired guy is bad new," The first voice said.

"Exactly. But you knew that," The second voice said, wisely.

"Harley? What could he do?" Drew asked.

"Anything he wants," The first voice said.

"Think about it. Anything," The second voice added.

Drew thought for a moment. _'Anything?' _His eyes widened and he sprinted back towards May, forgetting the umbrella.

Pikachu walked back towards Drew with a few apples.

"Come on Pikachu," Drew shouted.

Pikachu was confused. _'Why does he sound so urgent? Where is the umbrella?' _Pikachu ran as fast as he could on two legs to Drew.

When Drew got back to where he left May, she wasn't there.

"This is your girl, right?" A black haired girl said, walking out from behind a tree. May followed close behind her.

"May," Drew said, running over to her.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," The girl said.

"Uh," was all Drew said.

"Drew, this is Anny." May said, introducing the black haired girl.

Anny wore a gray long sleeve sweater with a hood, blue jeans, and a pink bracelet. She had ice blue eyes, and long black hair. She was about a year older then May.

"Hi," She said, "I'm 15. You?" She asked Drew.

"I'm 15 too." Drew replied, "May's 14."

"I can speak for myself," May said angrily.

"Whatever," Drew replied.

"Why is everyone older then me?" May asked.

"It's the way things work." Drew said. "What happened here?"

The road was torn with what looked like huge spikes. Grass was ripped out of the ground, rocks were sliced in half, while trees were knocked over.

"That Harley guy did this," Anny replied.

"Anny saved me," May said.

'_I'll never leave May's side again,' _Drew thought, angry that he left in the first place.

"May tells me you're heading to Crystal forest," Anny said. "Can I come? I want to know why it's so quiet there."

"It's fine by me," May said. "Drew?"

"Whatever," He said.

"Is he always like that?" Anny asked May.

"Pretty much," She replied.

"Can I come too," Harley shouted. "Please?"

"Fine, but Stay away from May," Drew said.

"But we're best friends," Harley cried.

"I don't care," Drew said.

Pikachu gave everyone an apple. May ate hers really fast. Gaining looks from everyone but Harley.

"Does she always eat like that?" Anny asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't choked yet," Drew replied.

A bus appeared in the distance. It stopped right next to them. The doors swung open, revealing a bus driver and an empty bus.

"Would you like a ride?" The bus driver asked.

"That would be lovely, Hun," Harley said, walking into the bus. The bus driver seemed a bit disturbed by Harley, but he let him in anyways.

"That would be great," Anny said.

"Yeah, thinks," May said. The two girls sat in the back of the bus.

"What about you, young man?" The bus driver asked Drew.

'_An empty bus seems suspicious, but I won't leave May…' _Drew thought, shaking his head.

"Sure," He replied, walking in and sitting in the seat in front of May and Anny.

When the bus started moving, Drew was instantly bored. He looked out the window not able to see anything because of the rain. Harley was reading some kind of girly magazine. The girls were talking, while Pikachu was on the floor playing with a blue ball.

The bus driver took a sharp turn, causing chaos in the bus. Drew hit the window with a 'bang'. Harley fell onto the floor and rolled under the seat. His magazine was thrown into the front of the bus. Pikachu's ball hit Drew in the head, causing him to yelp in pain. Pikachu wasn't so lucky. He got thrown into the window, tossed into a poll, then hit the roof of the bus. He fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Anny and May's heads smacked into each other. Then they were thrown in opposite directions. Anny rolled over and fell next to Harley, while May landed on top of Drew.

"Sorry about that, kids," The bus driver smiled a creepy smile.

Pikachu squealed in pain, while struggling to get. He ended up tripping over his tail and hitting his head. Decided it was less painful to stay on the floor, Pikachu sighed and lie still.

Harley stood up while his bones popped. He walked to the front of the bus to pick up his magazine. He gave the bus driver an 'are you crazy' look, then returned to his seat with his magazine.

Anny sat herself up, looking around dazed. The only thing she remembered was almost smashing into Harley's big head. She stood up and immediately wished she hadn't. She decided to go back to her original seat in the back of the bus. Not really caring, she put her feet on the top of Harley's seat and began to hum a tune.

May tried to pull herself off of Drew. When she tried, she ended up falling on him again. She saw his face get pale. She decided to roll off of him. She accidentally rolled off the seat in the process . She landed on the cold, hard floor. Groaning, she struggled to get up, then decided to sit with Drew.

Drew was in unimaginable pain. May had caused his back to crack, and his arm to move out of place. His leg was twisted in a weird and painful way under the seat. His head was stuck to the cloth on the seat. When he pulled away from it all color drained from his face. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain.

May saw this and instantly felt guilty. She tried to comfort him by hugging him. He felt a lot better, but he'd never say that. When May let go of him, he tried to move his arm back into place.

May glared at the bus driver. He stopped the bus, causing everyone to hit the seat in front of them.

"You may not go to that forest," The bus driver said in a cold voice.

"Why not?" May asked innocently.

"So no one will no the truth. Now get going," He said, pulling out a gun.

"Where do we go?" Anny said, slightly shocked.

'_I knew there was something strange about this bus and its driver,' _Drew thought standing up. He pushed May behind him, and walked to the where Anny and Harley were.

"Get out of the bus in a single file line, or be shot," the bus driver said, coldly.

Harley walked out of the bus like nothing was happening. Anny was shaking a bit. Drew now pushed May in front of him so she won't be in the bus with its driver. She carried Pikachu out of the bus. Drew was the last to exit, but before he could leave the bus, its driver stopped him.

"You know, don't you?" The bus driver asked him.

"Yes, I guess I do," Drew said.

"Really?" The man asked, a bit scared. He pressed the gun against Drew's head. "You're lying."

"No. You killed Suicune," Drew said, anger burning in his emerald eyes.


	5. Crystal forest

Yes, the bus driver is suppose to sound stupid. Just thought I'd tell you... he isn't very smart.

* * *

" Move it, kid. So what if you know?" The bus driver said, pushing the gun down harder on Drew's head. Drew walked over to where May was, and the bus driver smiled. He pushed Drew out of the way and put his arm around May.

"What a creep," Anny said.

"What should I do now?" The bus driver asked, tapping May's head with the gun.

"Let me go?" She suggested.

"Uh, no," He replied.

"It was worth a try," May sighed.

Drew gripped his Roselia's Pokeball.

"You better not try anything. I'll shoot her. I will," The man said, stepping backwards.

Drew released Roselia's Pokeball, and took his hand out of his pocket. Harley sat down on a log and was reading his magazine.

"Just a few minutes longer," Anny said, quietly.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"World domination, but that's not the point," the bus driver replied, gripping May's arm tight.

"Drew, stall him for a little longer," Anny whispered.

"Do you have a plan?" Drew asked.

"Yes, don't worry," She replied.

Drew looked at the bus, then at its driver.

"Nice bus. I never realized it was so clean," Drew said with false interest.

"Thanks. I clean it myself," the bus driver said, proudly.

"Really? You're really good at washing stuff. You should work in a car wash," Drew said.

"You think I could make it?" The bus driver asked.

"Of course," Drew replied.

"Hey! Wait! You're planning something. That's it! She dies now," he said, pointing the gun at May's head.

"Wait," Drew began, but was cut off by Anny.

"Now!" She screamed.

The ground under their feet began to shift. The bus driver dropped May after being thrown in the air. Drew caught her before she got hurt, then jumped into a hole made by the shifting ground. Harley followed because he had nothing better to do. Anny looked like she was searching for something. When she found it, she picked it up and jumped into a hole too.

Harley landed face first in a garbage can. Drew and May landed on a tree, while Anny landed perfectly on the ground. She was holding a Bulbasaur.

"That yours?" Drew asked.

"Yes," she replied," Hope used earthquake on the ground to cause all that damage back there."

"And I landed in a garbage can? How unfair!" Harley shouted.

"That's not my problem," Anny said, setting Hope down.

"Where are we?" May asked, still a bit shocked that someone was trying to kill her.

"In an underground oasis," she replied.

"And it will lead us to Crystal forest?" Drew asked trying to figure out if May was alright or not.

"You got it," Anny said, "Come on lets got."

They all walked down a narrow dirt road to the left of the garbage can. May walked so close to Drew that it almost looked like they were glued together. Hope walked beside Anny. Flowers bloomed under her feet while grass grew beside her.

"Is that why you named her Hope?" May asked, pointing to all the stuff growing at Hope's feet.

"Yep," Anny said, "Hope has always been able to bring dead plants back to life, or make new ones grow."

"I didn't know that was possible," Drew said.

"It isn't," Anny replied, "Hope is special. She was given these powers by Arceus to bring hope back to a dying town."

"What do you mean by 'a dying town'?" Drew asked.

"The town I lived in was deep in the desert. Sandstorms and lack of water killed our crops. When I got Hope, Arceus brought me to his dimension so my town could be saved. He said he would give my Bulbasaur the power to create life in plants. She can make things grow. That's why I named her Hope.

"Why did you leave the town if they needed you?" May asked.

"They use to need me," Anny said, "Soon Hope made our crops grow quicker then normal. When they died a new one world grow instantly. The desert was turning into healthy grass lands. When nothing else could grow, I decided it was time to go on a Pokemon journey. I left the next day and I haven't been back since."

"What town did you live in?" Drew asked.

"The town isn't on the maps because it doesn't have a gym or contest hall. It was called Sacred Sand Town." She replied.

"I guess that means you couldn't stay in the same place for too long," May said.

"Until last year," She replied.

"What happened last year?" May asked.

"Last year I found these little shoes that stop Hope's power from working when she wears them. I put them on her if I don't want all this stuff to grow like it is now," She said.

They walked a little why longer until they came to a ladder. Harley was being really quiet which started to scare everyone. They all climbed up the ladder, getting back up onto land.

"Finally. I couldn't breathe in there," Harley said.

"I guess that's why he wasn't talking," May whispered to Drew. He just nodded.

"There's the forest," Anny said excitedly.

They walked towards it. The wind picked up, making May shiver.

"What's going on?" May asked.

When they got to the forest the weather changed. It started to snow. The snow shined with light because of the crystals in Crystal forest. There were crystals everywhere. On the trees, in the grass, on the mountain at the end of the forest. The crystals made the forest glow a bright white, causing everyone to shield their eyes with something. They stopped glowing when the group of 'friends' entered the forest.

"That was weird," May commented.

"Bulba!" Hope exclaimed pointing at a huge crystal in a clearing.

The group ran towards it, trying not to crash into each other. Too bad May was the only one not trying. She crashed into Harley once and Drew twice.

When they got to the crystal it was glowing brighter. Suicune's face appeared in the mirror-like rock. The image of Suicune growled, its eyes changing from blood red to a really bright yellow color. The image of Suicune jumped out of the crystal. It placed its paw on the crystal creating a wave of white light. The light spread throughout the whole forest, making a ringing sound when the light faded. Suicune looked at the group, turned its head to the mountain, and started running towards it.

"Hope!" Anny shouted. The Bulbasaur ran towards Suicune and the mountain. Pikachu following close behind.

Anny and May ran after the Pokemon, while the two guys decided on what to do.

"We could leave them there," Harley suggested.

"Yeah right," Drew said, sarcastically. He started walking towards the mountain, leaving Harley behind.

* * *

May and Anny were heading towards a bridge near the mountain. May stopped to look over the edge. There was a raging river under the bridge. Jagged rocks lined the waters edge. 

"Is it safe?" May asked.

"Only one way to find out," Anny said, about to walk over the bridge. She looked down once then stepped on the rickety bridge.

"I think it's safe," Anny said, beginning to run. The bridge rocked back and forth, scaring Anny a bit. May started to walk on it too. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind made the bridge almost flip upside down.

"Hang on," Anny yelled.

"I'll try," May said, trying to grip the ropes holding the bridge up.

The bridge flipped, making Anny almost fall into the river. Her foot got tangled in the rope, causing her to bounce up and down instead of falling into the river.

"May, help me," She yelled, but May was too scared to move. She gripped the rope tighter and tighter until her hands turned red.

"Hang on, guys," Drew shouted, "I'm coming!"

Anny was trying to get a grip on the rope that was holding her foot. Her foot ended up slipping out of the rope, causing her to hold onto a rotting piece of wood on the bridge. The wind made the bridge start rocking again. It began to rain once more. The rain made the wood slippery. It was almost impossible to stand up. May ended up slipping and almost falling off the bridge. The rope started to loosen. A sign that it was about to snap. Drew made it to the bridge, but he was unsure of what to do.

"May, grab my hand," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"But what about Anny?" May yelled over the roar of the wind.

"I'll be fine, May. Don't worry about me," Anny said.

May nodded and grabbed Drew's hand. The rope snapped. May fell to one side with Drew still holding her hand. Anny fell to the other side. The impact caused Anny to let go of the rope. She fell into the water making a big splash.

"Anny!" May yelled while Drew pulled her up.

"May are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine. What about Anny?" May asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're going to have to hope she can swim." Drew said.


	6. Arguing with friend

(...) Pokemon language in English. I'm too lazy to type translated.

Enjoy.

* * *

Anny struggled to keep her head above the surface. No longer able to see where see was going, she shut her eyes tight and tried to swim to a shore. The water was as cold as ice. A tiny wave splashed over her head making her gasp for breath. Her cold hands grasped a slippery rock. She held it tight, but a wave of water knocked her under. Not able to swim to the surface, Anny called on one of her Pokemon to help. 

"Go, Radder," She said, releasing a tiny turtle Pokemon known as Squirtle.

Radder saw his trainer struggling for air. Being the brave and loyal Pokemon he was, he swam under her and pushed her to the surface. Once she was able to breathe again, Anny gripped the blue turtles shell letting him guide her to land. Radder fought against the current. The river sucked him under, but he wasn't going down with out a fight. Releasing a powerful blast of water from his mouth, Radder once again broke through the surface.

"Hang in there, Radder," Anny said to her tired Pokemon.

Radder nodded, knowing that if he gave up Anny would die. Radder shook his head to get rid of that thought. The were going to survive. They had to. Radder swam as fast as he could. Dodging rocks and occasionally jumping out of the water. He saw land.

"We're almost there," Anny said, hope flowing through her body. Radder swam closer and closer. Anny's knees scraped the rocks on the river bed. He hands touched dry land.

"We made it." She lay there trying to catch her breath. Radder crawled beside her. Anny dragged Radder closer to her. The wind stabbed her face. Shivering, she curled up with Radder on the ground, hoping to survive the night. Her last thought before losing consciousness was '_I wonder were Hope is.'_ Then her body grew still and stiff, growing cold in the icy air.

* * *

Drew and May ran through the trees looking for a way to get to the mountain on the other side. Drew ducked at a low tree branch while May got hit in the face. 

"Slow down," She said.

"I suppose you're going to blame me for that mark on your face?" Drew asked.

"Not if you slow down!" She yelled.

"Fine."

Drew slowed to a stop not realizing that May was really close behind him.

"Why is it always me?!" She yelled to the sky.

A high pitch roar echoed through the forest like an alarm for a fire drill.

"Be quiet!" Drew hissed.

"Make me!" May yelled.

"I don't have to. He will," Drew said, pointing to a large Mightyena with a long scar across its left eye. It was standing close behind May. It growled a low and angry growl, taking slow steps towards May.

May backed away slowly so she wouldn't startly the Mightyena. '_I need to think od something fast.' She thought. _The Mightyena stopped, it opened its mouth showing May his shiny whit teeth. '_I know.'_

"Blaziken," May called on the huge fire Pokemon.

"Blaze!" He growled.

The Mightyena launched a shadow ball at Blaziken's legs. He jumped into the air, the air ruffling his feathers.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower," May commanded.

The fowl-like Pokemon growled, launching a stream of fire at the Mightyena. The Mightyena tried to dodge but got swallowed up in the fiery inferno.

"Finish it with mega kick!" May yelled.

Blaziken's foot began to glow dark blue with energy. He pounced on the Mightyena, smashing it into the ground.

"Blaze!"

"Great job Blaziken. Return," May recalled her Blaziken then looked at Drew with anger in her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You were going to let that thing attack me, weren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe," he replied, "If I didn't tell you about it. Which I did... so you should thank me," he smirked.

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" May shouted at him.

"You're the biggest wimp I've ever met!" Drew retorted.

"I wish I would have never met you!" May yelled.

"I wish you would just get out of my life and stay out!" Drew yelled in her face.

"Fine," she said beginning to cry. "If that's what you want… I… I'll go."

She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"May," Drew said. "I didn't mean it!"

At the mention of her name, May began to run from the green-haired coordinator. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away. Go somewhere and be alone forever.

"I made a huge mistake," Drew sighed. Hurting your friends is painful but hurting someone you love is torture. He watched May turn a corner and decided to follower her.

'_I have to,' he thought, 'I'm not that cold hearted, am I?" _He decided to ask Roselia.

'_I'm going to regret this,' he thought. _

"Go Roselia," Drew tossed the ball into the air.

"Rose," the flower-like Pokemon said, running with her trainer.

"Roselia, I…" He let the sentence drop not really wanting a lecture from his Pokemon.

"Roselia?" The Pokemon asked. (You what?)

"I think I hurt May's feelings," He said, which earned him a smack on the head by Roselia.

"Roselia, Rose!" (Bad Drew! What did you say?)

"I kind of said I wished she would get out of my life and stay out…," Drew said, looking at the ground.

"Rose!" (What?! That's cold!)

"I know, but I didn't mean it… I just needed a come back," Drew said.

"Roselia! Rose, Roselia!" (I don't care! That's got to hurt. She cared about you, Drew)

"I know. Now I feel worse!" Drew turned the corner that May had just a few minutes ago.

"Rose!" (Well you should.)

"Just help me find her," Drew said, annoyed that Roselia was on May's side.

"Roselia!" (Fine. I'm only helping her)

"Whatever," Drew said even more annoyed.

They searched for what seemed like hours. Drew thought about giving up, but soon reconsidered when he heard loud growls coming from all direction. '_If I give up something bad could happen to her.' _

"May!" He called," MAY!!!"

Nothing. _'I'll never find her,' he thought sadly. 'I guess all this is my fault.' _

Drew was about to take a break when he heard a soft sobbing noise.

"May?" He asked the darkness.

The noise stopped. Apparently the person making the noise didn't want to be found.

"May, please come out. I want to apologize," Drew said.

"Go away, Drew. I never want to see you again," May cried, her voice bouncing off the trees.

Roselia ran to comfort the crying girl. Obviously she new where May was. Drew slowly followed Roselia behind a tree. May was hugging Roselia while the flower Pokemon patted her back with a rose-like hand. When Drew showed up, Roselia glared at him. She was amazed that one guy could make a girl cry so much. May was annoyed that she couldn't stop crying.

_'Why am I crying?'_ She asked herself. _'No boy is worth your tears,'_ she told herself, _'especially not Drew.'_

"May?" Drew asked, walking over to her cautiously

She didn't answer. All she did was cry and hug Roselia. Drew would never admit it, but he became extremely close to the crying girl. He hated himself for it, but a part of him was happy. May was a great friend loyal, kind, caring. She was almost everything Drew was not. She had everything he didn't. Family, friends, a home, she even had a sibling. Drew wished he had some of those things. He had no family except for his abusive dad. He had no home to go to, no one waiting for him. No one even cared about him.

"May," he said again. She still didn't answer. He knew that he probably lost May as a friend, but he still wanted to apologize. He owed her that much for being his friend.

Drew tried to walk closer to May, but Roselia stopped him.

"Rose, Ro!" (You've caused enough damage here)

"Roselia, return," Drew recalled Roselia.

The flower Pokemon was absorbed into the Pokeball with a flash of read light.

"What do you want, Drew?" May asked, glaring at him.

"MayI'msorry," He said, extremely fast.

"What?" May asked, confused.

"May," he sighed," I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of that, ok?"

"No, it's not ok," May said, hugging her legs. "Tell me the truth. You do want me gone, don't you?"

"Ok, the truth is…uh… May, you're my friend and nothing's going to change that," He said, looking at his feet.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well… yeah," he said.

"Group hug!" Harley yelled, appearing out of nowhere and hugged them.

"Um Harley?" May asked.

"What, Hun?" Harley said.

"I can't breathe," She finished.

"Me nether," Drew said, struggling to get free of the older mans grasp.

"Why didn't you say so?" Harley asked, dropping the two friends and laughing about it.

"I will never understand how or why he does that." May said, getting up and whipping the dirt of her face.

"Or where he comes from," Drew added.

"I come from the air, Hun. It's magic," He said.

"Whatever," Drew said, not really caring.

"Come on. Lets find a place to rest," May said.

"I'm comfortable here," Drew said, leaning against a large brown pine tree.

"We'll stay here then, Hun," Harley said, making a hammock out of vines.

"How did you do that?" May asked amazed.

"My little secret," Harley laughed, getting onto his home made hammock.

May gathered some dry leaves and put a pile on Drew.

"What the?" He asked.

"They won't keep you warm. That's my job," She said," but they will keep you dry."

Drew moved a bit, then settled down in a comfortable spot. The wind was still blowing but the trees blocked out a lot of it. '_It's so cold that I'm starting to wonder if we're in Snowpoint city.' _

"Are we in Snowpoint city?" Harley asked, stupidly. " Because it sure feels like we are!"

"Snowpoint city? Where and what's that?" May said, sitting down next to Drew.

"Snowpoint is a city in Sinnoh," Drew said. " It's up north so the city is covered in snow."

"Oh," May said, yawning.

"Night my peeps!" Harley said.

"Did he just call us his peeps?" May asked a little freaked out.

"Yeah," Drew said.

"What's wrong with that?" Harley asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Drew replied, "nothing at all."

Drew smiled at the now sleeping May at his side. '_At least she's still willing to be my friend,' he thought,' May was always too trusting.' _Drew looked at Harley with a disgusted look on his face. Harley ignored him by humming. '_Yep,' he thought, 'I'll never understand Harley, nor do I want to.' _Drew laughed at that thought. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Sorry if Drew was a little OOC in this chapter or in any chapter. It's hard for me to imagine Drew being nice and in character... so... yeah. 

Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Rockslide

Faster. Faster. Faster. A little yellow creature bolted out of the bushes desperately trying to find cover. He was heading strait for a cliff, not that he knew it. The rain blinded him as he ran seeking shelter, or anything that could buy him time. The fierce wind blew in his face, causing him to close his eyes and stop running. When the wind stopped he opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the edge of the cliff, eyes wide with horror at how high up he was. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of the tiger-like beast that was chasing him. The strange creature slashed his face with a big yellow claw. Falling to the ground, the mouse Pokemon watched the creature walk closer to him. Soon the creature was standing over him with one paw raised in the air.

The mouse saw the tiger back off as a dinosaur with a bulb on its back jumped in front of him. It was Hope. Hope shinned a glowing crystal into the beast's eyes. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. The only thing that could be heard was paws padding across the soft ground.

* * *

Harley turned over in his sleep, and accidentally rolled off the hammock and onto May and Drew.

"This is not exactly how I'd like to be woken up," Drew said, glaring at Harley.

"Mankeys falling from the sky!" May screamed and woke herself up.

"It's just Harley?" Drew said, getting very annoyed.

"Just Harley? Just me! It's not just me!" Harley shouted.

Drew gave Harley a death glare, causing the older man to roll off of Drew and onto May.

"Sorry, Hun," He said quickly getting up.

"This is just a dream, right?" Her answer was a mouth full of rainwater.

"I don't think so. We have to find Anny," Drew said, looking at Harley.

"What?" Harley asked with a fake confused face.

"If you say anything about me behind my back I'll…" He began to say.

"You will what?" Harley asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I'll do something," Drew replied.

"This will be fun!" Harley said, punching the air.

"Yeah… Drew wait up!" May yelled, running to catch up with him.

They walked back to where the bridge was and decided to climb down to the river. May ran along the side of the river, Drew walked behind her, and Harley was trying to start a conversation.

"Too cool to run, Hun?" Harley asked.

"Yes," Drew replied, watching May put her hand in the water.

"Have better things to do like watch you girlfriend?" Harley asked.

"Yeah… wait! WHAT?" Drew shouted, turning around to face Harley.

"You need to learn how to pay attention, Hun," Harley said with a smile.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth," Drew said under his breath.

"Jerk," Harley muttered.

Drew lost sight of May, and he was starting to get worried. '_Where could she have gone so fast?' _He asked himself while looking around.

"Guys!" May shouted, from around the corner. "I found Anny!"

Drew ran towards her, while Harley looked at May like she was crazy. "Who?" He asked.

"Never mind!" May said, annoyed that he didn't know who Anny was.

When Drew saw Anny he couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. May ran to her, and shook her. She didn't move. A tiny turtle Pokemon was wrapped in her arms. May shook her again, harder this time. She still remained life less. May wasn't sure what to do.

"Is she alive?" Drew asked.

"I… I don't know," May said, shaking.

Drew bent down to try and feel Anny's pulse. When he touched her wrist it was as cold as ice. Drew knew that she couldn't possible be alive, but there was always hope.

"May, take out Blaziken," Drew told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Maybe we can revive her. She might still be alive!" Drew yelled.

May quickly release Blaziken from his Pokeball, and looked at the floor.

"Blaziken, I need you to try and keep Anny warm. Got it?" Drew asked the Pokemon. Blaziken was confused but did as he was told. He picked Anny up and tried to warm her cold body.

"Dead person!" Harley shouted, looking away.

"This is no time to be stupid," Drew said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"To get to the top of that mountain. You're coming too," He said.

"Ok. Blaziken, if Anny wakes up bring her to the top of that mountain," May said, pointing to the huge rock.

Blaziken nodded and watched them walk towards the mountain.

* * *

It was a long way up, and the path was very narrow. May was running to the top while Drew was yelling at her.

"Be careful!" He shouted.

"Why?!" She shouted back.

"Do you think that if you fall you'd survive?" He asked.

"I could," She replied, getting pushed over by Harley.

"Out of my way, Hun," Harley said.

May just sat there on the rocky path. She was a bit shocked that Harley could have pushed her off the edge.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked her, sitting down beside her. She only nodded, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Drew frowned. '_May is never this quiet,' he thought. 'Something must be wrong.'_

"May, what's wrong?" He repeated.

He waved a hand in front of the girls face. She didn't blink, she just continued to look up the mountain. Drew shook her this time.

"May," he said. "Are you alive?"

No answer.

"May!" He yelled in her ear.

Now she was shaking. _'What is going on here?' He asked himself even though he didn't know._

"May!" He repeated.

"Rockslide!" May screamed.

"What?" Drew said, following her gaze.

"May, move!" Drew shouted.

She wouldn't budge. _'So much has happened since I ran into her by those trees. She must be scared out of her mind.' _

Drew looked at the falling rocks then at May. Thinking quickly, he picked up the frightened girl and began to run towards Harley.

"Move it, Harley!" Drew yelled, a rock smashing to the ground behind him. He turned around only to get water sprayed in his face. May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck more scared then ever. Harley had a weird look on his face. With a shrug, he continued walking up the mountain.

May was shaking so badly that she couldn't even speak. Drew looked up at the top of the mountain. Seeing more rocks falling from the wall, Drew sprinted past Harley trying to get to a safe place. Harley just stood there, then he did something shocking. He jumped off the side of the mountain.

"What a crazy idiot," Drew said.

Was Harley really crazy? No. He was riding a large Honchkrow.

"Is that the evolution of Murkrow? Man, that thing is ugly," Drew said, with disgust.

Another rock landed in front of him, causing him to slip off the edge. Harley laughed as Drew covered May's head with his arm. He kicked Flygon's Pokeball out of his pocket. The dragon Pokemon cried happy to be free. Once he saw that his trainer needed help, he dived under him. Drew landed on Flygon still holding May tight. She looked over the edge and immediately turned away.

A rock rolled off the side of the mountain, causing Flygon to swerve to avoid it. The rock hit his wing and almost knocked Drew off. Flygon landed on the slippery mountain, an pulled May and Drew off of his back. Drew returned the injured dragon, and cursed under his breath.

They were so close to the top, but were forced to wait for Harley. Drew watched May shake uncontrollable. He sighed hoping it wasn't his fault that she was so scared. They saw Harley coming up the mountain.

"What took you so long?" He asked the approaching figure.

"Flying problems, Hun," Harley replied.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" Drew said.

They continued to walk up the mountain until they came to a small ledge.

"Up there is the top!" May said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"I guess you remembered how to talk after all," Drew said, laughing. May glared at him but thought nothing of it.

When they got to the top it was not what they were expecting. The top of the mountain was completely flat. Ruins of a small shrine lie on the far end of the mountain. They was something else here too. Something none of the expected or wanted to see.

"Dead bodies," Drew said, looking away.

Harley turned away in disgust. Refusing to look up, he stared at the rocks on the mountain.

May began to cry, tears sliding down her already wet face. Drew grabbed May and held her close. Shielding the innocent girl from the scene in front of them. She just cried on his shoulder.

Dead, bloody bodies lie all over the ground. Pokemon. Some looked as if they had fought a fight and lost. Others looked like all the rain had killed them. There were two dead humans with guns in their hands near the shrine. Teeth and claw marks were all over the two human's arms and legs.

"Hey, guys. What's-" she began, running up to the three people.

"Anny," May choked.

"Oh…," Anny said, looking down and shutting her eyes tight. Fists clenched, she walked over to the shrine.

"Why?" She asked the dead human. "WHY?!" She kicked his side, causing him to roll over.

"Why did you do this?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know them?" Drew asked as May let go of him. All eyes were on Anny.

"He was my cousin," she said, calmly, then falling to her knees.

Blaziken and Radder didn't know what to think. Were humans good or bad? This scene confused them.

May returned Blaziken not feeling like explaining. Radder ran over to Anny.

"Squirt?" He questioned.

"No, I don't care. I just want Hope back," She replied.

"Bulba." Hope said, running to her trainer.

"Hope," Anny said, picking up the Bulbasaur. "I thought I'd lost you, Hope."

"Saur!" Hope reassured her.

"Y-you're alive?" May asked, shocked.

"Your Blaziken really helped me back there," Anny replied. "Radder did too. Without him I wouldn't have survived the night."

May walked over to Anny and the shrine. She scanned the walls for something but she wasn't sure what. Then she saw something that surprised her. A firebird Pokemon was painted on the wall.

It was a Ho-Oh.


	8. The burned tower and secrets of legends

"Ho-Oh," May said, surprised.

Drew walked up beside her. "We need to learn more about Suicune and Ho-Oh," he said.

"How?" May asked.

"I suggest we go to Ecruteak city," Anny said.

"To the burned tower?" Drew asked.

Anny nodded.

"Great idea! Then we could learn more about Ho-Oh and its past," Drew said.

"And the three legendary dogs," May added.

"It's settled. We're heading to Ecruteak city," Drew said.

"How are we going to get there?" May asked him.

"We're going to fly, Hun," Harley answer while walking up to them with Honchkrow at his side.

"Right. Anny, do you have a flying type?" May asked her friend.

"Yep. Let me introduce you to speed," she said, returning Radder and Hope.

She released a huge pidgin with long yellow 'hair'.

"This is Speed… my Pidgeot," she said.

Speed chirped happily.

"What about Pikachu?" May asked.

"Pika!" The little mouse squeaked, running towards his trainer.

"Pikachu," May said, happily picking up the mouse Pokemon.

"Lets go," Harley said, getting on Honchkrow.

Anny climbed on Speed, and Drew called out Flygon.

"What about me? I don't have a flying type," May said.

"We're going to leave you here," Drew joked.

"What?!" May screamed.

"I was joking. You can come with me," he said, getting on Flygon and helping May get on.

"Thanks," She said.

"Lets go, Speed," Anny said, "Just try and keep up."

Speed flew through the sky with tremendous speed and grace. It was like the strong winds didn't bother the bird. But Flygon was having a little trouble since he was part ground type. Honchkrow was flying slower then the others.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, causing Honchkrow to freak out. Harley was trying his best to calm the dark bird.

"Poor Harley," May said.

"It's his fault for poorly training the bird," Drew said, earning him a smack on the head.

"Don't insult the way people train their Pokemon," May said, angrily.

"Whatever," He replied.

Speed was doing flips in the air, making Flygon jealous.

"No Flygon," Drew said.

"Fly?" He asked.

"We could fall off. You're not trained to do tricks in the rain," he replied.

Flygon nodded, and continued to watch Speed do tricks.

May was looking at the glowing forest as it grew father away. The crystals glowed brighter since they were leaving. It was all most like the crystals were living creatures.

Speed stopped, a huge, flaming fireball flew right in front of him. Speed chirped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, Flygon stopped next to Speed.

"This may sound crazy, but I think someone is trying to shoot us," Anny said.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Hun, no one can see us in this weather," Harley laughed.

"And even if they could, how would they shoot us from way down there?" Drew asked.

May didn't say anything. She was too busy laughing and kicking Drew in the back.

"Do you mind? I'm still injured," Drew said.

"Sorry," May said, slightly laughing.

"Never mind. It was just a thought," Anny said, feeling embarrassed.

They continued for a while until they saw a small town.

"Is that Ecruteak city?" May asked.

"Welcome to Ecruteak city," Drew read the sign.

"Oh," May said

They landed next to a small house. The town was darker then most places. Drew and Harley returned their Pokemon while Anny was petting hers.

"Kind of creepy," May said, looking at the long shadows on the ground.

"I'll let you out later, Speed," Anny said, returning the happy bird to his Pokeball.

"Where is the burned tower?" May asked.

"Look for a burned tower, May," Drew said.

They walked around the city until they came to a scorched tower. The tower was mostly black, but you could see some brown wood if you looked really closely.

"I suppose you're going in the burned tower, right?" An old man wearing a sky blue rob asked.

"Yes, we are," Drew said.

"Be careful. All this rain might make the tower collapsed," the man warned.

"Do you know what happened here?" Anny asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "Many years ago, three trainers were training their dog Pokemon in this tower. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were very trusting back then. Suddenly a fire spread through the new tower, surprising everyone. It scared the three trainers. They fled leaving the three dogs behind to die. That's when Ho-Oh appeared."

"We saw a shrine with a Ho-Oh painted on the wall," May said.

"That was the shrine that Ho-Oh use to visit when it came to earth." The old man said.

"What happened after Ho-Oh appeared?" Anny asked, very interested.

"Ho-Oh revived the dogs turning them almost into gods. It sent these 'gods' to earth to watch humans. Ho-Oh will forever distrust humans until the day humans and Pokemon can work together as one." He fished.

"Couldn't Ho-Oh revive Suicune again?" Harley asked.

"I'm afraid not. Ho-Oh can't revive the gods," He said, sadly.

"So there's no point in going in the burned tower?" Drew asked.

"There is more information in the tower. Some that not even I know," he said.

"Why would someone want to kill Suicune?" May asked.

"Poachers, I guess." He replied.

"Stupid people?" May asked.

"Yes," he said, "very stupid people."

"Well thanks. We're going to go now," Drew said.

"I suggest that you let out some Pokemon in case something happens," he said, walking into a small house.

"You heard the man," Harley said, releasing a Sneasel.

May already had Pikachu, but she release Espeon to help too.

Drew released Roselia, while Anny released Radder and Hope.

They walked into the tower with their Pokemon, carefully shutting the door behind them.

It was really dark in the tower. There were absolutely no lights.

"Sneasel, use flash," Harley commanded.

Sneasel obeyed, releasing a bright light from his body. The tower was suddenly bathed in light, revealing black walls and rotting wood.

Drew walked to one wall, while the others explored the tower.

"Hey, May," Drew called.

"Yes?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Check this out. It says that Ho-Oh returns to earth every 50 years." Drew said.

"To do what?" May asked.

"Check up on humanity and Pokemon, I guess," Drew replied.

"Where does it go for 50 years?" May asked, looking at the wall.

"I don't know. It doesn't say," Drew said, a little disappointed.

May was looking at a painting of Raikou. "Pikachu said something like that attacked him," she told Drew.

"That's because they hate human trained Pokemon," Drew said.

"And until they day humans and Pokemon can work and live as one… they always will," Anny added.

The Pokemon were in a circle staring at a huge painting of Entei.

"Over here," Harley called from the other side of the building.

They walked over to see what Harley was looking at. It was a description of what would happen when the legendary dogs died.

"If Entei is killed the world with suffer terrible earthquakes. Volcanoes will erupt, destroying towns and drying out the see. The world will suffer drought and famine. Then the world will get hotter and hotter until life can no longer survive on this planet," Drew read.

"I'm glad Entei isn't dead," May said.

"That's because you can't survive three seconds without food," Drew said.

"Not true!" May shouted.

"That's why we had to stop to get food 2 million times," Drew said.

"We already know about Suicune," Anny began.

"Lets read about Raikou," Harley finished.

"If Raikou dies at the hands of a humans the world will be in chaos. All electrical power will be erased from the world, causing lights, refrigerators, microwaves, and other things that use electricity to stop working. The people with become viscous and do anything to get food or warmth. Only the pure of hearts will survive the transformation of humans. Lightning with crash against the earth, destroying anything that gets in its way. Pokemon will rebel against humans. Some might even kill their trainers. Soon human life will cease to exist." Anny read, stepping back from the wall.

"Our Pokemon would kill us?" May asked, scared.

"No. We only have to deal with Suicune's curse." Drew said.

* * *

Sneasel ran his claw down the painting of Entei. He looked back to see all the Pokemon in different spots.

Roselia was observing a picture of Suicune.

Espeon was using her psychic powers to help Pikachu get out of a hole.

Radder was chasing Hope, while Hope was throwing rocks at him.

Sneasel head a cracking noise.

"SNEA!!!"

"Sneasel, my darling!" Harley shouted, running to the fallen Pokemon. The walls were caving in, and one hit Sneasel.

"Sneasel, speak to me," Harley cried.

"Sneasel," the Pokemon replied weakly.

"Sneasel, you rest, Ok?" Harley said, returning Sneasel to his Pokeball.

"Squirt," Radder yelped.

"Radder!" Anny ran towards her little friend.

A rock had landed on top of him.

"A rock?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's a rock shape, but it's really part of the ceiling," Drew said.

"Where is Espeon?' May asked Pikachu.

The little mouse just shook his head sadly.

Hope ran up to Anny. She was wearing her special shoes.

"Bulba," she told Anny.

"What? Everyone get out!" Anny shouted.

"Roselia," Drew called. Roselia appeared behind him ready to get out.

"But Espeon!" May cried, searching for the pink Pokemon.

"May, we have to leave," Drew said, dragging her towards the door.

A big piece of burning wood fell in front of the door.

"Radder, use Hydro pump!" Anny commanded. "Hope, you use razor leave."

Radder released a powerful blast of water at the wood. Hope's leaves hit the wood like many guns all firing at once.

"Roselia, magical leaf," Drew said.

Roselia spun around and released many leaves from her rose-like hands.

"It's not enough," Anny said, looking at the three hard working Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use thunder," May said.

Pikachu launched a huge bolt of electricity at the wood. A few seconds later the burning wood broke in half.

"We're free," Harley said, running out of the burned tower.

Anny followed, her two Pokemon, Radder and Hope followed close behind.

Drew carried Roselia out, while May slowly walked out with her head down.

They watched the building start to colapsye, then May began to quickly run back into it.

"I have to find Espeon," She said. "I won't let her down."

"May!" Drew yelled running after her with Roselia at his side.

"Drew get back here!" Anny yelled, stopping May's Pikachu from following his trainer.

"Scary," Harley said.

"I hope they'll be alright," Anny said.

"They'll be fine, Hun," Harley said, laughing.

Anny just glared at him.

* * *

I'm not sure what the burned tower is called in the anime. It might be called the same thing but I'm not sure...


	9. Meeting Mew

May was in the building in the blink of an eye. Drew had to speed up to be able to see her. The building was really falling apart. The ceiling was caving in, causing wood and other things to fall to the ground.

May searched desperately for her Pokemon.

"Espeon!" She called.

A faint squeak was heard.

"Espeon! Where are you"

The voice came from the floor under her. May raced towards a broken ladder and began to climb down. Since that ladder was broken she decided to jump instead.

"Stupid ladder," May muttered. She heard footsteps behind her.

She quickly ran towards a doorway, and hide behind it. She saw Drew, but didn't come out of hiding.

'_He should get out. Can't he tell that I don't want to be followed? I don't need help!' _She thought, angrily.

Something metal fell behind her. She turned to see what it was. '_A piece of the roof? That could have killed me!' _She thanked Mew that it missed. After she did, she thought see saw a glimpse of the tiny pink cat.

"Mew?" She asked. It disappeared.

"May?" Drew asked.

When he called her name, she ran from him. '_Why is she running from me?'_ He askedhimself.

"_She wants you to get out and survive." _A shy, squeaky voice said.

Drew looked around to see an Eevee on the floor looking at him.

"How can you talk to me?" Drew asked.

"_I'm not as commend as I may appear." She said. _

"So May knows…" he let the sentence drop.

"_Yes, she knows that she might not make it out." _The creature confirmed.

"_I'll help you. Let me show you my true form." _

The Eevee began to glow a light pink color. Her shape changed, and it grew bigger. When the creature was done transforming, Drew almost fell over in surprise and shock.

"M-mew," he stuttered.

"Yes," Mew replied.

"You can talk?" Drew was confused.

"I can," she nodded. "Now, we must find your friend."

"Right," Drew said, with determination.

Things were falling from the ceiling, and Mew was shielding Drew with a pink bubble.

"Why are you here?" Drew finally asked.

"To help you. If the world is gone all life will be gone too. I don't want me, you, or anybody to die." Mew said

"What about the person who killed Suicune?" Drew asked.

"I might make an acceptation," Mew replied.

They searched high and low for May with no luck. Drew was getting frustrated.

"Where is She?" He asked.

Mew's ears twitched.

"She's below us," Mew replied, teleporting Drew to where May was.

Drew saw May dragging an unconscious Espeon out from under pieces of various things like wood, metal, and some other things.

"May!" Drew said.

"Drew, what are you…," she stopped when she saw Mew.

"Hello," Mew said.

"Did you stop that piece of metal from falling on me?" She asked, returning Espeon to her Pokeball.

"I did," Mew replied.

"Thank you!" May said.

"Why were you running from me earlier?" Drew asked.

"I didn't want help," she replied.

Drew didn't reply. He was beginning to think that May didn't trust him.

"Things are not always how they seem," Mew told Drew.

Drew turned his gaze to the ground. "Lets go," he said, without looking up.

"It's too late for that," Mew said, shielding them from the falling roof.

"What's going on?" May asked.

The tower began to shake violently.

"There is no time to get out!" Mew shouted, trying to teleport them.

"What happened to Roselia?" Drew asked, concerned.

"I teleported her into her Pokeball. Do not worry," Mew replied.

"Thanks," Drew said.

More and more of the building began to fall on them. Mew was trying hard to teleport them with the little energy she had left. Soon they began to glow the same color as Mew's fur. Then they began to disappear.

Anny and Harley watched the last of the tower fall to the ground. Anny had a horrified look on her face.

"May! Drew!" She shouted, running towards the ruins of the burned tower with Pikachu, Radder, and Hope.

"I don't understand," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Where are they?"

Harley walked up behind her. "How can we prove they're dead with no bodies?" He asked.

"We can't… we just have to hope," she replied.

"Anny, what are you doing here," a boy asked.

Anny's eyes widened. "Oh, my god! What are you doing here, Johnny?" Anny asked him.

"Uh, I live here, remember," Johnny replied.

"Oh…," Anny smiled.

"It's been a long while, huh?" He asked her.

"3 years. No duh!" She jumped up and down. "My friends!" She ran back to the ruins.

"Well, I'm leaving." Harley said.

"What about May and Drew?" Anny asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I have to go to Olivine city. See ya, Hun!"

"What was that about?" Johnny asked, watching Harley sprint towards Olivine city.

"I'm guessing Harley has more important things to do then save people." Anny said, returning Radder and Hope.

"You wanna come to my house? We could figure out what to do about your friends," Johnny suggested.

"Sure," Anny replied, carrying a crying Pikachu.

"That yours?" Johnny asked, pointing to Pikachu.

"No, it's May's Pokemon. I hope they're alright." Anny replied.

"I saw Drew on TV. He's pretty good," Johnny said.

"Yeah, he is," Anny replied.

"Where on earth are we?" Drew asked. It was completely dark in wherever they were.

" It was the only way to escape," Mew replied.

Lightning lit up the sky, and May ran to Drew.

They were in an ally somewhere. It had one garbage can in it with a Meowth eating out of it. The walls were made of brick. There was a fence in the back next to Drew.

Mew floated to the ground to sleep.

"Where are we?" Drew repeated.

"Somewhere in Mahogany town," Mew replied, falling asleep soon after she spoke.

Drew was tying his purple jacket onto two sticks.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"Making an umbrella," Drew replied. Once he was finished, he propped up the sticks with a few bricks. He then put his homemade umbrella over May and himself.

"Where do we go from here?" May asked.

"You'll have to ask Mew when she wakes up," Drew replied.

"Ok," May said.

"Now, get some sleep," Drew said, closing his eyes.

"Night Drew," May said.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"Johnny, are you ready yet?" Anny asked impatiently.

"Almost," He said, through the door. Johnny was already wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the words 'I'm with stupid' on it. He through on a dark blue jacket and walked out the door. '_I'll change that shirt later.'_ He laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied. "Lets go."

When they walked out the door the wind ruffled Johnny's messy brown hair.

"Haunter said they were in Mahogany," Johnny said.

"Alive?" Anny asked.

"Probably" Johnny replied.

"How are we going to get there?" Anny asked.

"We'll fly on Dragonite. He can fly faster then Speed," Johnny said.

"Hey!" Anny pounced him.

"Anger management," Johnny said, releasing the orange dragon.

"Cool," Anny said. She had never seen a Dragonite grow so big before.

"Yo, Dragonite, you think you can fly us to Mahogany town?" Johnny asked.

"Dragonite!" He said, throwing Anny and Johnny onto his back.

"Hey, be careful," Johnny said.

Dragonite just nodded and began to fly.

* * *

"Hey you kids wake up," a grouchy old voice said, in the distance.

"Huh? Who are you?" Drew said, opening his eyes.

There was an old man with snow-white hair standing in front of him.

"I'm Pryce, the gym leader," he said, proudly. "Is that your Poochyena," he asked.

'_Poochyena?' _Drew looked over to Mew and saw a black puppy sitting in her spot. '_Mew?'_ '

_That's me!' _

Drew looked to his side, seeing May sleeping next to him made him smile. "Why are you here?" He asked Pryce.

"It's not safe to sleep on the streets, kid," Pryce said.

"What's going on?" May asked, looking around.

"I'm Pryce, here to help," he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm May, and this is the annoying Drew," she pointed to the green-haired boy.

"This? Annoying?" Drew repeated.

"Yeah…," May scratched the back of her head.

'_Ask him about Suicune someone!' _

"Pryce, do you know about Suicune?" May asked.

"Only that it's dead. Oh, and the North wind," he said.

"How can we stop the storm?" Drew asked.

"Fly to Blackthorn city and talk to Clair. She's the gym leader there, and she might be able to help." Pryce replied.

"Thanks," May said, running out of the ally with the 'Poochyena'. Drew put his jacket back on, and strolled out of the ally. Pryce ran back to his gym when he saw people trying to break into it.

"Get off my lawn, you young whippersnappers!" Pryce yelled.

"I haven't heard that word since my grandfather died," Drew said. Mew turned back into her original form and looked at them.

"We must go talk to Clair," she said.

"Right!" May and Drew replied in unison.

"Hey, May! Drew!" Anny called from the sky.

"Anny!" May yelled excitedly.

"You're alive," Anny said, jumping off of Dragonite to greet her friends.

"Hey, where's Harley?" May asked.

"Olivine city," Anny replied.

"Why?" May asked.

"No idea," Anny said, laughing.

"I thought you had died."

"Me? Never," May said, "Wow, that sounded like something Drew would say…"

"Sure did," Drew replied. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Johnny asked.

"Who else?" Drew looked at Anny.

"Oh. This is my childhood friend, Johnny," Anny said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm May!" May said, happily. Johnny shook her hand, while Drew glared at him. "

Drew, right?" Johnny asked Drew. "That's my name don't wear it out," Drew replied.

"Nice to meet you," Johnny said.

"Whatever," Drew replied.

"Wow, he's nice," Johnny said, sarcastically.

"He's like that to everyone. Don't worry about it, Johnny," May said.

"This true?" He asked Anny.

"I haven't know him long enough," Anny said. Johnny returned Dragonite, causing a sleeping Pikachu to hit the ground.

"Pikachu!" May called him.

"Pika!" He happily jumped into May's arms.

"What know?" Anny asked.

"We're going to Blackthorn city to talk to Clair." Anny and Johnny stared in awe at the talking creature.

"A Mew?" Johnny asked.

"Mew saved us in the burned tower," May said.

"Oh, cool!" Anny shouted.

"Keep it down, human. I don't want anyone to find me," Mew said.

"Sorry," Anny apologized, "How are we going to get to Blackthorn city?"

"I'm too weak to fly," Mew replied. "We'll have to go through the ice cave."

After Mew finished her words, everyone began to walk towards the ice cave. Even though no one had any idea where it was.

Return to Top


	10. Jynx attacks

"Is that it?" Anny asked.

"I believe so," Mew replied.

They walked through the entrance of the cave and immediately wished that hadn't.

"It's freezing in here!" May screamed.

"It's an ice cave," Drew said, kicking a pile of snow.

The walls of the cave were made completely out of ice. The floor had some ice on it with a little bit of snow.

They marched on for a while until they heard a cracking noise.

"What the," May asked.

May took a step forward only to slip and fall flat on her face.

"I hate this place!" She yelled.

"Something's coming," Johnny informed them.

Everyone looked around for something, but nothing was seen.

"From which way?" Drew asked.

"Is that a Jynx?" Anny pointed to the human-like Pokemon running towards them.

"It apparently wants something," Mew said.

The Jynx ran past everyone and crushed Drew in a huge bear huge.

"Nice Jynx. Um, could you let me go? I can't breath," Drew told the Pokemon.

Jynx didn't move.

"Help me!" Drew screamed.

May was laughing uncontrollable on the ground. "Jynx likes you Drew," she said.

"Well, I don't like it," he replied, trying to get free of its grasp.

Jynx let go of Drew to launch a charm attack at the others. Everyone was trying to doge flying hearts.

"Don't let it hit you," Johnny said.

"Why not?" May asked, jumping to the ground to get out of the hearts way.

"Charm could make you fall in love with who ever launched the attack," Johnny explained.

"Fall in love with Jynx?" Anny asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"If you're female," Johnny sighed, "no."

"Then with who?" May asked.

"It's best not to find out, " Johnny replied.

May ran into Drew, causing a heart to hit them both.

"May, are you alright?" Anny asked.

"I'm fine, I don't feel any different," May said.

"I do," Drew stood up.

"This could be trouble," Mew said. "May, get out of there!"

"Why?" May asked, confused.

Drew started to walk up to her, and she backed away slowly.

"Oh, that's why," she said, standing up and running around in circles.

Drew chased her, kicking snow in Anny's face.

"This is too funny!" Anny laughed, whipping the snow off of her face.

"I don't get it," Johnny said, confused.

Anny slapped him on the back. "Stop being an idiot."

"I'm not, I just don't see what's so funny," Johnny said, watching Drew catch up to May.

"Never mind. Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand," Anny sighed.

"Help me!" May screamed. She hid behind Anny, while Drew stopped running.

Drew walked over to Anny, and May started running again. Drew was getting sick of chasing her, so he jumped on top of her.

"Oh, my god," Anny said, running over to them.

"Hey, what was that for?" May asked, unaware of what was going on.

Drew didn't say anything, he just moved more on top of her.

Pikachu tried to bite Drew, but Jynx used ice beam to freeze him to a wall.

"What should we do?" Johnny asked.

"Get him off of her!" Anny yelled, trying to grab Drew's arm. Drew put his arms under May to prevent Anny from getting them.

"Drew, you're hurting me!" May cried.

"It's Ok, May. He's under the influence of charm," Anny said, trying to calm the girl down.

"Get him off of me!" She screamed.

Anny sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't sure what Drew was trying to do, but she was sure it was bad.

Mew was trying to talk Jynx into stopping the move.

"You can't do this Jynx. It's not right," Mew said. Jynx just stared at them with an amused look on its face.

"This isn't working." Mew decided, watching Drew do whatever he was trying to do.

Anny tried again to get Drew off of May. Johnny pulled his legs, but Drew kicked Johnny in the face. May tried to get free, but Drew put more of his weight on her.

"We have to knock him out," Anny said.

"Why?" Johnny asked, still not getting what was going on.

"Because he won't get off of her," Anny said.

Drew moved his head closer to May's, but she burred hers in the snow.

"Drew, stop it! Please?" May looked at him with her tear stained face.

Drew made a face that made him look like he was in pain. He shook his head, and put his hand on May's hand.

"Get off me, Drew," she said, quietly.

He shook his head again, and smiled.

Anny was really confused. "What is he trying to do?" She asked.

"Don't ask me, I've been confused the whole time," Johnny replied.

"Well it looks like he's trying to hug her," Anny said.

"In some twisted way, you may be right," Johnny laughed.

"That's basically what he's trying to do," Mew confirmed.

Every time Drew moved, he stepped on her back. May screamed in pain. Her back had been hurt many times before, and Drew was making it worse.

"Get off. I'll pay you," May said.

Drew didn't move, he just looked at her face. He frowned, trying to decide what to do.

"Please, I'll do anything," May cried.

Drew didn't move, his hair covered his eyes. _'What am I doing? Hurting her?'_ Drew shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Drew looked at May, and he could hear his heart breaking.

"Please," May said.

Drew rolled off of May, and stood up. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Well, it looks like he stopped the move himself," Mew said, impressed.

Drew turned from them.

"Drew?" May asked.

When he heard his name, he ran. He never wanted to see May cry like that ever again. It hurt too much. He slipped on the ice, and fell down a hole. Everyone heard a loud splash, then nothing.

"Drew," May said, alarmed.

"Is there water here?" Mew asked Jynx.

Jynx nodded, and walked away now that its fun was over.

"What are we going to do?" May asked.

"May, are you Ok?" Anny asked.

"I'll be fine," May said.

"Go find him, and talk to him. He feels bad about what he did," Mew said.

"B-by myself?" May asked.

"He won't do it again. I'll go with you and keep an eye on him," Mew replied.

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I don't know were he is. What if I get lost?" May asked.

"I'm coming with you. I think you two should look for an exit," Mew told Anny and Johnny.

"You got it," they said, running away from Mew and May.

Mew teleported May down the hole. There was a huge lake in the middle of the ice.

"Weird," May said. "Hey, Drew, where are you?" She asked.

"Look, a moving rock!" Mew pointed.

"No such thing," May said. Mew winked, but May just looked confused. Mew slapped her face. "Never mind," she said.

"Ok?"

"Check behind that moving rock!" Mew yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am," May ran quickly behind the moving rock.

"Drew, are you Ok?" May asked. Drew turned away from her, and she realized that she was still crying. She whipped away her tears with her glove, and sat down beside him.

She could tell that he was freezing. "Drew… lets get out of here," she said.

"Why? You go, I'll stay here," Drew said.

"I'm not leaving one of my closest friends behind," May said, pulling on his sleeve.

"Fine, just stop stretching my sleeve," Drew said.

"Yay!" May was bouncing.

"Did you give her sugar?" Drew asked Mew. Mew shook her head.

Mew tapped Drew's shoulder, making him disappear. Then she did the same thing to May.

"Hey, Drew," Johnny said, when they reappeared.

"You're alive, crazy dude," Anny said. Everyone stared at her.

"Of course," Drew replied, flipping his hair.

"Same old Drew. Did you find a way out?" May asked.

"Yeah, we just have to walk north for a while," Johnny said.

Pikachu was on Anny's shoulder, but jumped onto May's shoulder when she appeared.

"Hi, Pikachu," May said.

"Pika!"

"Lets get out of here," Anny said.

"Then can we get food? Candy?" May asked.

"If we get out of here, I'll get you some food," Drew said.

"Ok. Thanks Drew," May hugged him. Drew's face turned the same color as Mew's fur.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Anny asked.

"What?" Johnny was even more confused.

"Why are you so stupid?" Anny asked him, and hit him on the head.

"Uh, sorry," he said, still not getting what was going on.

* * *

I know charm doesn't really do that but I felt like being creative. 


	11. Clair and her Dragonair

They walked on for a while until they saw a blinding bright light. It was the exit to the ice cave. Anny and May cheered while the boys just stood there.

"Should we tell them?" Johnny asked.

"Girls, we're leaving with out you," Drew said.

"WHAT?!" They screamed and ran to catch up with the boys.

"It worked," Johnny said.

They walked out of the cave, and looked around the city they were in. There were buildings everywhere, and a gym next to a lake with a cave at the end of it. The lake was overflowing because of all the rain. A blue haired girl with a black dress on ran up to them. A Dragonair flew loyally at her side.

"You shouldn't be here," she said.

"We have to find the gym leader, ma'am," May said, politely.

"Me?" The girl asked.

"Are you Clair?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I am. You need me?" She asked.

"Yes. We need your help. I'm Drew and that's my friend, May," Drew said.

"I'm Anny."

"And I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you all. Now, what do you need?" Clair asked as her Dragonair flew around her.

"We need to save the world!" May yelled.

The wind blew Clair's hair into her face. "This is about the death of Suicune, right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Can you help us?" Mew asked. Clair didn't seem surprised that Mew was there.

"Of course," she replied. "Follow me. We must go somewhere dry."

Clair began to walk towards the cave behind her gym with everyone following her.

The gloomy weather was making Dragonair's jewel on her neck glow. She shot a pink and orange beam at the sky. The beam broke through the clouds, causing a bunch of water to fall on the group.

"Dragonair," Clair said, looking at the sorry dragon.

"Air!" She shouted.

When they reached the cave, the water was almost touching the top of the cave.

"Dragonair, use whirlpool," Clair commanded.

Dragonair's jewel began to glow. Moving her head towards the water, Dragonair's eyes started to glow pink. The water began to flow in a circle. Picking up speed, the water splashed up against the ground.

"We can sit on those rocks," Clair said, motioning them to sit on the newly visible rocks.

Clair was on Dragonair in the middle of the rocks. Anny and Johnny sat on rocks across from each other. Mew was floating by Clair. May and Drew shared a rock along with Pikachu. May kept looking at the whirlpool behind them.

"Don't worry," Clair said, "It won't get us."

"We have to discuss something with you, Clair," Mew said.

"I know," Clair replied. "It's urgent and I know what to do."

"You do?" Anny asked, surprised.

"I've been trying to stop this storm ever since it started," Clair explained. "I think I've found a way." She help up a jewel that looked almost exactly like the one around Dragonair's neck. The only difference is that this one was bigger.

The jewel began to glow a dark blue.

"What will that do?" Drew asked her.

"This jewel was made by 23 Dragonair all using the same attack," Clair said.

"What attack?" Anny asked.

"Dragon rush," Clair replied.

"I thought Dragonair could control the weather," Drew said, confused.

"Suicune has more power then they have. My Dragonair has tried many times to stop the storm, and each time she has failed."

"How will this jewel help?" Johnny asked. Mew turned to Clair.

"You must trap Suicune's spirit in this jewel. Then take it to the shrine dedicated to the legendary dogs in Cianwood city."

"Where is that?" Drew asked.

"Past Olivine city. It's an island," Clair replied.

"That will stop the storm?" May asked.

Clair nodded. "Suicune will still be dead, but its spirit will be at peace."

"And it will stop hating humans," Mew added.

"You must hurry. I'm not sure how much longer the world can last," Clair said, handing the jewel to May.

"How do we get Suicune's spirit in here?" May asked.

"Love," Clair replied.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Drew said.

"Love will show Suicune that you're not evil. With out love, Suicune might kill one of you." Clair explained while Dragonair nodded.

"What if it doesn't work? What if someone does die?" Johnny asked.

"You must try. You can't let the deaths of 23 Dragonair be in vain." Clair said.

"They died to make this?" May gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Clair nodded. "Now go!"

"Where are we suppose to go?" May asked.

"To find Suicune. Mew should be able to track it, right?" Clair asked.

"Of course I can," Mew replied.

"Then go. Time is running out," Clair stood up and everyone followed her out. "I must go," she told them.

"Why?" May asked.

"I must help the Dragon and Rock Pokemon that live here," Clair answered. "Good luck."

Clair was running towards an injured Graveler.

"Where is Suicune, Mew?" Johnny asked.

"Suicune is right behind us!" Mew yelled as everyone turned around. They saw a ghostly figure behind them.

"Suicune," May exclaimed.

"Sui!" It growled, launching some kind of water attack at May.

Drew quickly pushed May out of the way so the attack wouldn't hit her. The water soaked through his cloths, and the power of the attack pushed him backwards.

"Drew!" May shrieked.

"Get Suicune," He yelled over its howls.

May ran towards the beast, but it jumped over her. Growling, it shot a lightning bolt at her.

"Pika!" The mouse Pokemon jumped in front of her and absorbed the attack.

"Shouldn't we help May?" Anny asked Johnny.

"No, only Drew can help her," he replied.

Suicune jumped through May's body, causing her to shiver. A sickening feeling overcame her. She fell to the ground, her eyes a dull gray color, and her body was stiff.

"May!" Drew yelled and ran to her.

Suicune was howling proudly at what it did to May. Drew glared at the beast.

"Is she alright?" Anny asked.

"I don't know. Suicune did something to her," Drew replied. He held her stiff body close to him.

"Is she alive?" Johnny asked.

Drew checked to see if she was breathing. Then he checked if her heart was beating.

"This is bad. Her heart isn't beating and she isn't breathing," Drew choked.

"What did Suicune do to her?" Anny asked, glaring at the happy beast behind them.

"Remember what Clair said?" Johnny asked them.

"What about it?" Drew asked not really caring.

"If love will show Suicune we're good maybe it'll bring May back," Johnny suggested.

"How does that work?" Anny asked, crossing her arms.

"It was just an idea," Johnny sighed. '_Why won't they listen. It could work,' _he thought.

"I win," Suicune walked over to them. The wind picked up as it grew closer.

"What did you do?" Drew asked, shaking.

"I stopped her stupid heart from beating. She was trying to get me," Suicune replied.

"May…," Drew said, sadly. A single tear formed in Drew's eye. It rolled down his cheek and landed on May's forehead.

"Even if we win, we still lose," Johnny said, pounding his fist on the ground.

Anny turned her gaze to the ground in defeat. _'Even if we save the world Drew would have lost something important to him,' _Anny thought, returning her gaze to the girl in Drew's arms.

Mew had a disgusted look on her face.

"How dare you kill her!" Mew spat.

"What? I did the world a favor. No one needs her," Suicune replied.

"That's not true!" Mew argued.

Tears stung Drew's eyes. He never cried. No matter what happened, no matter what anyone said. But this was different. For once in his life, he actually felt sad enough to cry. So he did. All his tears landed on May's face. He was too busy crying that he didn't notice the white light that started to surround him.

"Drew!" Anny yelled.

Returning to reality, Drew opened his eyes to see a white light all around him.

"What the?" Drew looked around for the source of the light.

"Make a wish," A soft voice said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Make a wish. I will grant it," the voice answered.

"Why would you help me?" Drew asked, still looking for the voice's owner.

"I was sent here to help save the world, but you need saving first. Make a wish. I'll grant it," the voice repeated.

'_I wish May was alive,' _he thought.

"You got it," the voice squeaked, and flew into the sky.

The white light turned into a arrow, and flew into May's body. The ground shook a bit, then stopped.

The light faded, revealing a tiny Pokemon with a yellow star on its head. The Pokemon flew over to where Mew was.

"Thank you, Jirachi," Mew thanked the star-like Pokemon.

"No problem," Jirachi replied, flying around Mew trying to get her tail.

"Something's never change," Mew said.

Drew looked down at May. She was still so stiff and cold. One final tear landed on her cheek.

"Drew…"

"May!" He looked at her. She opened her sapphire eyes and looked at him.

"Stupid Jirachi," Suicune muttered.

"Where am I? What's going on? Why are you crying?" May had a million questions she wanted to asked, but no one could understand her because she was talking too fast.

Pikachu jumped into her arms crying.

"What's with you, Pikachu?" May asked really fast.

"Slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying," Drew said. May nodded and was going to speak again, but Drew stopped her.

"I'll explain everything later. First we must catch Suicune," Drew smiled.

"Ok… did you just smile?!" May screamed.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"It's the end of the world!" May got up and ran around in circles.

"May, we have to get Suicune," Drew said, calmly.

May stopped. "You're right." She picked up the jewel that was lying on the floor. '_I guess I dropped this.' _Pikachu jumped onto the ground.

Anny and Johnny had no idea what happened.

"I'm confused," Anny said.

"I'm more confused," Johnny argued.

"Whatever," Anny replied.

May charged at Suicune again.

"You wish to face me?" Suicune growled, jumping away from May.

"Drew, I need your help," May said.

Drew ran over to her, and placed his hand on the jewel.

"Lets do this," he began.

"Together," May finished.

They nodded, and ran towards Suicune. The beast growled, sending violent winds at the two teens. Not bothered by the wind, May and Drew continued to run towards Suicune.

"Feel my wrath," Suicune said, charging at them.

"This is our chance," Drew said.

"Lets take it." They ran forward not bothering to move out of the way. Suicune was about to crash into them, but they held the jewel in front of them. Suicune's head hit the jewel, causing the jewel to try and suck the North Wind into its depths. Growling in anger, Suicune tried to break free. It was no use. The jewel started to glow a darker shade of blue, making it look almost black.

The spirits of the 23 Dragonair appeared all around Suicune.

"It is time to end this war," one said.

"For the good of the world, you must come peacefully," another one added.

"We did not sacrifice our lives for nothing," a third one said.

"We win! We win! We win!" They all chanted.

Suicune backed up, but a Dragonair floated behind the beast.

"You're not going anywhere," it said, raising its cerulean tail into the air. It brought its tail down hard and hit Suicune in the back. The force of the hit knocked Suicune into the glowing jewel.

Suicune was quickly absorbed into the jewel.

"Thanks for the help, humans," a Dragonair said to May and Drew.

"Uh, no problem," Drew said.

"Now we must go," another said.

They all nodded, and disappeared into the jewel. It slowly floated to the ground, and May caught it.

"Drew, you have to tell me what happened now," May said.

"Fine," Drew sighed in defeat.

He explained to May what happened while Mew talked to Jirachi.

"Who sent you here?" Mew asked.

"Ho-Oh," Jirachi replied. "I must go now."

"I understand," Mew said. "Good-bye, dear friend."

"Good-bye, Mew. It was nice seeing you again. Meet me hear in 1000 years? Jirachi asked.

"Yes, my friend. I will," Mew replied as Jirachi flew into the night.

"WHAT?! I died?" May asked. Drew nodded.

"And you cried over me?" She asked. Drew nodded, blushing.

"Aw, you're the best, Drew," she hugged him, and they fell to the ground laughing.

"Great job, you two," Anny said, running to them.

"Pika," Pikachu jumped onto May's head.

"Amazing," was the only thing Johnny could say.

"You expected something less?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"Well, you're becoming very normal," May said.

"Hard to be normal when the world is ending," Drew replied.

"I'm hungry!" May yelled.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I haven't eaten in a day!" She said.

"Yes, we know," Anny smiled.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Johnny asked.

Everyone nodded, and May walked over to Mew.

"Are you coming?" May asked.

Mew was staring at the sky. "In a minute," she replied.

"Okay!" May skipped over to the others, and they all went looking for a restaurant.

Mew stared at the sky for exactly one minute, before deciding to follow the others to a restaurant.


	12. The End, or is it?

"May, time to wake up," Drew said.

It was completely dark in the hotel room that the four were sharing because of the storm. It was a really small room so Drew and May were sharing a bed. Anny got the other one, and Johnny was crammed between the bed and TV.

"May," Drew poked her.

"Five more minutes, mommy," May said.

"I'm not your mommy!" Drew shouted in her ear.

"Pizza!" May yelled, sitting up. "Oh, hi Drew,"

"Hello, May," Drew replied sighing.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

"Explain to me why I had to sleep on the floor," Johnny said, sitting up and stretching.

"May wanted to repay Drew for caring about her, so she shared her bed with him. I wanted the bed all to myself, so I made you sleep on the floor," Anny replied.

"Because you're selfish," Johnny joked.

"Shut up," Anny through a pillow in his face.

"May, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Drew asked her.

"Um, no. What did I say?" May looked at her hands.

"You said stuff about candy, pigs, evil Mankeys, flying Goldeen, marshmallow pillows, and _me_. " He replied.

May blushed at the last part.

"You know too much," she said, jumping on him.

They rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"You almost fell on me!" Johnny yelled, then laughed when he saw them play fighting.

Pikachu woke up, and was look at the mess that May and Drew were making.

"Shouldn't we go to Cianwood city now?" Anny asked, about to hit Johnny with another pillow.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Johnny screamed, and jumped up to gather his stuff.

"Can we go after breakfast?" May asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Johnny and I will see what we can find you girls," Drew said, standing up and putting his jacket on.

"Ok," May said, in a cheery voice.

Once they boys left the room, Anny climbed onto May's bed.

"So," she said.

"So what?" May asked with a confused look on her face.

Anny sighed.

"What was it like sleeping with a boy?" She asked.

"Um, it was Ok," May replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Come on, I know it was more then Ok," Anny said, with a friendly smile on her face. "Tell me."

"Ok, I liked it. Happy now?" May asked, annoyed.

"No," Anny replied.

"What do you want?" May sighed.

"Oh, nothing," Anny said, innocently.

"Right," May said, sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Anny pretended to cry.

"No, I do," May patted her friend on the back.

"Ok!" Anny sat up.

"You cheer up fast," May commented.

"Yeah… what is taking the boys so long?" Anny asked, changing the subject.

"We're back," Johnny announced, giving Anny a pop tart.

"That's all you found?" She asked, hold up the pop tart.

"Yep," Drew said, giving May a chocolate pop tart.

"Chocolate!" May ate it out of his hand.

"Gross, May," Drew complained.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Everyone else ate his or her pop tart in silence.

"Are you all ready to save the world?" Mew asked, teleporting into the room.

"I am," May said, excitedly.

"Lets go," Drew said, swallowing.

"Yeah!" Johnny yelled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Anny punched him lightly. "I'm ready."

"Pikachu!"

"Alright, lets get moving," Mew said.

They all walked out of the hotel room, and Drew returned the key.

"Can't you just teleport us there?" Johnny asked.

"I suppose I could. Does anyone have an Oran berry?" Mew asked.

"I do," Anny said, pulling an Oran berry out of her pocket.

Mew ate it quickly.

"Where did you get that?" Johnny asked.

"Crystal forest," she replied.

"Hey, Drew," May waved as Drew walked over to them.

"The hotel is all paid for. Can we go now?" He asked, looking at Mew.

"You got it. On to Cianwood city," Mew said, tapping them all on the shoulder.

Anny and Johnny screamed at the weird feeling they got when they were teleported.

"I never noticed this weird feeling before," May said.

"It must be because we were too scared back there," Drew replied.

"So you're admitting you get scared. But you're _the _Drew," She joked.

"Be quiet," he said.

She playfully punched him on the arm.

"We're here," Mew said, clearing her throat.

"Sorry," they said.

Cianwood city was a small island with a tiny population. They had a gym, a Pokemon center, a few houses, and a tower at the south side of the island.

The island was sinking into the sea because of the storm. But strangly, no one was trying to get off the island. There were many whilpools surrounding the it.

'_Maybe that's why no one has tried to leave,' _Drew thought.

"Hi, Hun," Harley said, running up to them.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"To help save the world," Harley replied.

"Ok," May said.

"You can stay, but leave May alone," Drew said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Huh. I'll be nice," Harley said, with a creepy smile.

"Right, just keep your distance," Drew said.

"What's all this about?" Johnny asked Anny.

"I'm guessing that Drew is overprotective," she replied.

Johnny nodded, he wasn't sure what to think.

Mew eyed Harley suspiciously. When she found nothing wrong with what he said, she shook her head and sighed.

They started to walk towards the shrine dedicated to the legendary dogs. It started to ran harder ever since Suicune was imprisoned in the jewel.

People were desperately trying to drain out there flooding houses. They ran back and forth from their house to the sea. Occasionally someone would bump into Drew or Harley.

When they got to the shrine, Drew looked behind him to see everyone following him like lost puppies.

"Lets get this over with," Drew flipped his soaking wet hair, but it just clung to his face even more.

Drew opened the doors to the shrine, and everyone pushed him out of the way.

"This is so cool," Anny said, admiring the shiny wood walls.

"Must have been build recently," Johnny commented.

"Probably," Drew said.

May was walking towards the back of the shrine. There were three huge pictures of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Underneath the picture was a description of each legendary dogs powers.

Mew saw a stand by all three pictures. The stand had a round indent in the center.

"Is that were a put this thing?" May asked, holding up the jewel, and pointed to the indent in the stand.

"Try it," Drew said, standing next to her.

"Ok," May placed the jewel on the stand, and took a step back.

The whole shrine began to glow white and ice blue. The jewel sent out a powerful shockwave that made the whole earth shake. The storm clouds were torn apart but the shockwave. The rain immediately stopped. The wind slowed down into a soft breeze.

Harley ran outside, and was watching the island rise up out of the sea.

Drew looked out the window, and saw the blue sky for the first time in days. He couldn't see much else because of the bright lights.

May was watching the lights dance off the walls.

Anny and Johnny were watching everything.

The lights began to fade. Suicune's spirit appeared from within the jewel.

"Thank you," it said, smiling.

"You're welcome," May said, happily.

The light faded completely, letting light flood into the shrine from the sun.

Everyone ran outside to soak up the warm rays of the sun. The sun shone brightly in the sky. It looked almost happy to be back.

Two figures approached the group. One looked like a yellow tiger with black stripes. It had a short blue tail with a star at the end. The other was brown and appeared to be wearing a 'mask.' The creature had a long, white tail.

"Hello, I'm Raikou," the tiger-like one said.

"And I'm Entei," the other said.

A loud howling sound could be heard from inside the shrine. Everyone turned to look at the empty building.

"What was that?" Drew asked.

"That was our brother, Suicune," Entei replied.

"He was saying his final good-byes to the world," Raikou added. "I'm sorry that I attacked you, Pikachu."

"Pika," the mouse Pokemon squeaked. (It's Ok, I understand)

"Well, I thought I'd apologize in person," Raikou bowed.

"Thanks for stopping our brother. You're a strong bunch of kids," Entei said.

"Kids?!" Harley yelled.

"And how ever old you are," Entei added.

"Were you two the voices?" Drew asked.

"Yes, that'd be us," Raikou said, happily.

"You guys are so cool. May I pet you?" May asked.

"Me too," Anny added.

"You may," Entei said, bowing as well.

May was petting Entei, and Anny was petting Raikou. Then they switched.

Mew flew next to Drew. "An interesting adventure, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah," Drew replied. '_I'm sure going to miss being with May…'_

"We must go now, come brother," Entei said.

Raikou nodded, and they jumped away.

Everyone stood there for a moment until his or her brains registered everything that had happened.

"Hey, look!" Anny pointed to the sky.

A big brown firebird flew across the sky. The bird had a multi colored tail. It was creating a huge rainbow as it flew by.

"Ho-Oh!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, not many people get to see it," Drew said.

"I guess we're lucky," Johnny laughed, and Anny began to laugh too.

Ho-Oh looked down at them and smiled. Then it flew out of sight.

"Well, now I have nowhere to go," Mew said, sadly.

"You could come with me," May suggested. "I only have five Pokemon: Blaziken, Espeon, Pikachu, Skitty, and Beautifly," May counted them on her fingers.

"I guess I could. I want a battle, May," Mew said.

"A battle?" May asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Yes, a battle. I'll come with you even if you don't win. I just want to see how good you are," Mew said.

"Ok," May agreed.

"Good luck, May," Drew said.

"Thanks, Drew," May said, walking to the opposite side of Mew.

"Lets go, Beautifly," she called on the black butterfly Pokemon.

"Beau-tifly," She said happily.

Mew shot a powerful pink blast at Beautifly. On May's command, the bug Pokemon dodged the blast.

"Beautifly, use silver wind," May yelled.

Beautifly shot a violent gust of wind towards Mew. The pink Pokemon teleported, and used Psychic on Beautifly.

Beautifly fell to the ground, but quickly got up.

"Beautifly, use string shot," May commanded.

Beautifly shot a long, sticky string at Mew. Mew flew upwards, but some of the string wrapped itself around her foot. She struggled to get free, then decided to cut the string with slash.

She pulled Beautifly towards her, and attacked the bug with fury swipes. Then she used confusion on the poor butterfly. Knocking her out when she smashed her into the ground.

"Good fight, May," Mew said.

"You too," May replied, taking out a Pokeball at gently tapping Mew's head with it. The cat-like Pokemon was absorbed into the ball in a flash of red light.

"Well, it's been fun Hun, but I must go," Harley said, walking away.

"Um, Ok," May said, not really caring. She released Mew from her Pokeball, and returned Beautifly. "You did great, Beautifly."

"Thanks for letting me out," Mew said.

"No problem. Hey, Mew?" She asked.

"Yes?" Mew replied.

"Do you think you could teleport us to New Bark Town?" May asked.

"Planning on taking the S. S. Lugia home?" Mew asked.

"Yep," May replied.

"Me too," Drew said, " I need a break from traveling for a while."

"Great, we'll see you off," Anny said.

"We will?" Johnny asked.

"Yes!" Anny yelled in his face.

"I was joking," he replied.

"Alright, lets go," Mew said, teleporting everyone to New Bark Town.

* * *

(The next day)

Drew and May both bought tickets to the S. S. Lugia.

The ship was huge. It had many rooms, two dining areas, a game room, and a swimming pool.

"I guess this is good-bye," Anny said, shaking May's hand.

"For now. Are you sure you don't want to come?" May asked her friend.

"Positive. Johnny and I have a lot to catch up on," she replied.

"Yes, we do," Johnny confirmed.

"Ok then, bye guys," May said, waving. Drew waved too.

They boarded the S. S. Lugia and waved their good-byes from the ship as it began to move.

"Keep in touch!" May called to them.

"We will!" Anny assured her friend.

Once they were out of sight, Drew and May went to the pool.

The two friends didn't want to leave each other. They tried to spend as much time as they could with each other. They decided to go to the pool and play. May yelled "tag" so loud that people began to stare.

"Run," Drew said.

"Got it," May said.

The two friends quickly ran towards the game room.

Soon the ship had arrived at hoenn, and it was time to get off.

Drew walked May all the way to Petalburg city.

"I'm going back to my hometown, so I guess I'll see you later," Drew said.

"Yeah, call me," May said, shaking his hand.

"Will do," he laughed, and kissed her cheek.

May's face turned a bright shade of pink.

Pikachu laughed. "Pika, Pika." (May's a tomato)

Mew just shook her head at the mouse. wasn't there a difference between pink and red?

"Good-bye, May," Drew said, quietly.

"Good-bye, Drew. I'll miss you," May said, as he walked away. He raised his hand in acknowledgment, then tossed her a beautiful red rose.

"Same old Drew," May said, quietly.

She smiled to herself, and began to walk towards her house with Pikachu and Mew. Mew had turned into a Charmander so no one would try and steal her from May.

And so, the world returned to its normal peaceful self… Or so they thought.

_The End.

* * *

_

I'm sorry but... there isn't going to be a sequel.

I hope you liked it. :)

Ret


End file.
